The Gold Manacles
by jarjayes
Summary: When Inuyasha hears about the existence of a pair of manacles that are powerful enough to subdue the most powerful of demons, he decides to acquire them by any means possible. Unfortunately, things go caca. Lots of Sesshy abuse!
1. The Gold Manacles

"Dogs, considered man's best friend and probably the most obedient creatures ever. They have good traits; they are playful and have great stamina. They are very protective of their owners and instinctive when trouble lurks about. They also have excellent hearing so when you call out to them most probable they will come to you in no time. At times they are aggressive, yet they are capable of kindness and demand love in return. Dogs, so full of life, so full of STUPIDITY, that's why I have a cat! [Sigh] There are some creatures you can't knock any sense into. The story I am about to tell you is true. It happened some days ago so the details are still fresh in my mind. But, honestly Inuyasha, what were you thinking?"  
  
  
  
The Gold Manacles  
  
By: Jeannette and Maritza (Jarjayes) Lara  
  
"Legend has it that there was a battle between Heaven and hell thousands of years ago. Once again Haku and his minions in an attempt to over power heaven, attacked the celestial forces of Kami. Destruction surrounded the Earth and the smell of death was unbearable and without discrimination. People cried out for their lives and prayed to Kami for salvation, which he could no longer bear to hear and see the suffering of those that remained faithful to him. Kami split the earth into two and from the scorching part of hell he forged two pair of manacles made with the strongest metal unimaginable to man. Blessing it with his almighty power, the manacles turned into an indestructible gold. Kami over took Haku by placing one of the pairs around his wrists, which was sufficient enough to bound Haku leaving him powerless. Because the force between the manacles and Haku's own evil was great, he was thrown back into the deepest part of hell and sealed forever. His minions fled immediately, and once again Kami's forces ruled the earth attempting to preserve peace and harmony." Kaede-sama took a pause in narrating the story.  
  
Kagome and the others were intrigued by the story and began to share with one another what they would do if they had manacles as powerful as the ones from the legend. Shippo was the first to speak, mentioning that he would use it on any bully that tried to beat him up. Kagome laughed while petting Shippo on the head.  
  
"Oh Shippo, you will always have us to protect you." Kagome comforted the youngster.  
  
"Besides, you will not be a child forever, soon you will be a young man" added Sango, "and bigger" interrupted Miroku.  
  
"How about you Sango-chan, what would you do with manacles like that?" inquired Shippo.  
  
Sango thought awhile but was not sure, "Manacles that powerful must have their drawbacks."  
  
"I know what I would use them for." Miroku smiled, Sango frowned.  
  
"For some odd reason, I don't think we really want to know." Kagome interrupted before Miroku could share his thoughts, "Besides, there is a child present."  
  
"Well," Sango added, "If that were the case, then I know what to do with manacles blessed by the power of Kami," Sango confronted Miroku face to face, "hopefully it would cure you of your perversity."  
  
Miroku just smiled because he knew that he had been caught red handed, they were right, he would use the manacles to bound a woman, of course, he had a particular woman in mind.  
  
As they continued to joke around, Kagome noticed Inuyasha laying in front of the door not giving a care for their comments. She turned herself towards him and asked him what he would do.  
  
"Heh! What do I care about a pair of manacles, we should be out there searching for Naraku instead of wasting time hearing fairytales."  
  
"It is no fairytale I grant you, it really happened." Kaede defended.  
  
"Well, hag, what necessity do we have for a story, it's not bedtime you know."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" Kagome reprimanded, "Besides, it is educational to hear about history."  
  
"Heh!" he responded.  
  
"Kaede-sama, if my ears do not deceive me, I believe I heard you mention two pairs of manacles?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Yes, indeed." She responded.  
  
Shippo jumped out of Kagome's lap with excitement, "So there is another pair? What happened to it?"  
  
"Ah, well they were too wonderful to destroy yet too powerful to have around. I believe the manacles were placed in the protective care of a Tenyo."  
  
"You mean that the manacles really do exist?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Kaede nodded in confirmation. "Incredible, manacles that are capable of stopping Haku, they could probably stop the most powerful demon on this Earth."  
  
Upon hearing Miroku's comment, Inuyasha's ears twitched grabbing his full attention. He rolled over to face Kaede, who seemed surprised by his sudden interest.  
  
"Where does this Tenyo live?"  
  
"Well, um, at a temple, in the middle of Naku no mori (forest of weep)."  
  
"Ha! With manacles like those, I could stop Naraku!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You're not thinking of."  
  
"Exactly, Kagome! Naraku would be at a disadvantage. I could finally destroy him!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede called for his attention, "It is one thing to deal with a Yokai, yet a Tenyo would be a completely different matter."  
  
"Humph! A Tenyo means nothing to me!" Inuyasha jolted up in an instant.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome and the others startled up.  
  
"I am going to get those manacles!"  
  
Kaede rose up in disbelief, "Impossible, that Temple is said to have a very powerful barrier, unlike a Yokai, Tenyo's should not be messed with!"  
  
"Do not worry, hag, there is no barrier that Tetsusaiga cannot break!" Inuyasha left right away, leaving the others without time to react.  
  
Kagome, surprisingly to all, sat back down and served herself some tea from the kettle in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, are you not going to stop him?" Sango wondered. Kagome sipped her tea annoyed and did not respond.  
  
"I see, I understand."  
  
Sango sat down as well and proceeded to serve herself some tea. Miroku did not understand their action. Kaede placed her left hand on his right shoulder indicating to him that it would be all right.  
  
"Inuyasha will be fine, the girls figured it would be a waste of time to stop him."  
  
"I see." Miroku proceeded towards the door.  
  
"Are you going to follow him?"  
  
"I figured that I might be of some help if he runs into trouble."  
  
"I'll go with you Miroku-san!" Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Shippo, two heads are better than one."  
  
"Miroku, Tenyos can be tricky to deal with." Kaede warned.  
  
"I am aware of that Kaede-sama, I'll be careful."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Kagome who did not even look at him; she simply sipped her tea with a displeased face.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-san?"  
  
"Tell that dumb mutt to come back alive!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Miroku had managed to catch up to Inuyasha whom, in excitement, had traveled a long distance in such short time. Miroku called out as well as Shippo. Inuyasha stopped and looked back.  
  
"Ah! Miroku, have you come to stop me?"  
  
Miroku finally, in front of Inuyasha, paused to catch his breath before speaking. Shippo spoke before hand, telling Inuyasha that they had come to help him.  
  
"Ha! Thanks, but I think I can handle a Tenyo alone." He said with pride.  
  
"Ah, then Inuyasha-san has confronted a Tenyo before." Miroku wisely added. Inuyasha suddenly frowned in embarrassment, but would not admit to anything.  
  
"Humph! I can handle a Tenyo." He said turning his face away.  
  
"We know you can, Shippo and I just wanted to assist you just in case the Tenyo has a greeting party. You have no necessity to deal with anything else but the Tenyo." Inuyasha was momentarily confused yet agreed, "Well, if that's the case, I'll accept your help. I don't have time to waste on petty little tricks." He smiled and continued to walk.  
  
"Miroku." Shippo whispered into his ear, "Don't you think you fed his ego a little too much?"  
  
"Do you think I was serious," Miroku whispered back, "Besides, the best way to avoid a discussion with Inuyasha is by making him feel important."  
  
"Oh, I see, just like that phrase that Kagome used once, I believe it was reverse psychology."  
  
"Exactly, Shippo!"  
  
It had been long since Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo reached Naku no Forest. Strangely enough, they had not confronted anything. It seemed too easy, which had them feeling uneasy. Inuyasha was thinking that it had been too bad that he had been hasty to ask Kaede about the forest itself, and why it had such a name as Weep. Yet, it was too late to turn back now and before they knew it, they had reached the Temple already. To their surprise, the Temple seemed to be abandoned rather than guarded, not to mention, low maintenance.  
  
"Inuyasha, something's not right here." Miroku only confirmed what was in Inuyasha's mind all along. Worst of all, Inuyasha could not pick up a scent of any kind.  
  
"What do we do now?" Shippo wondered.  
  
"Quiet! I am thinking!" Inuyasha answered, rudely  
  
"And you are capable of thinking?"  
  
Before Inuyasha could grab Shippo, the child ran up to Miroku and jumped on him hiding from Inuyasha.  
  
"I think we have no choice but to move on."  
  
Inuyasha agreed with Miroku. Aware that they could be walking into a trap, the three proceeded cautiously. Inuyasha could sense nothing, yet he felt something that could not be explained. They had walked up to the entrance of the Temple and, so far, it seemed too normal. As the three walked in, Inuyasha could not help but feel suddenly a bit lighter than usual. But, what caught his attention were the voices of Miroku and Shippo calling. Inuyasha turned and saw that Miroku had Tetsusaiga in his hands.  
  
"Hey! Miroku, what are you doing with Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"It flung away from you!" he answered.  
  
"Flung away from me?" Inuyasha returned and tried to go back through the entrance but found it impossible. "Hey! What's the meaning of this!"  
  
"I am sensing a barrier." Miroku answered.  
  
"A barrier? You didn't sense one before!"  
  
"I know. It seems that once you passed through, a barrier appeared. Shippo and I got smacked against it and Tetsusaiga just flung off of you."  
  
Inuyasha grinded his teeth at figuring that this had all been done intentionally, but why?  
  
He did not hesitate, "Miroku! Guard Tetsusaiga, I'll get the manacles!"  
  
Before Miroku could say anything, Inuyasha had gone off within the Temple. He sat down in front of Shippo who had a big bump on his forehead. "Well Shippo, it seems you and I will just have to sit it out." Placing Tetsusaiga across his lap, Miroku rubbed the forehead of the youngster to keep him from crying.  
  
Meanwhile, not far from the Temple, still within the forest, a group of three people lurked about.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Inside the temple, Inuyasha searched and searched yet found nothing. He felt like he was running in circles and was starting to doubt the story Kaede had told them. Everything seemed desolate until he heard the distant sound of a heavy door closing. Inuyasha immediately made his way towards the sound and found a huge shrine with a huge wooden door made out of oak. He did not remember seeing this particular shrine before nor had he seen one that big, no matter, he had no time for contemplation. Yet when he tried to open the door he found that it was jammed.  
  
"I'm not taking anymore of this shit!" Inuyasha sliced the door into many pieces and entered the shrine. Just as Kaede had said, before him on a display were the manacles. He proceeded to grab them. Strangely, they were unusually light, yet he did not even bother to wonder. He ran out of the shrine laughing on how easy the hunt was, but before he could make it towards the Temple entrance, a young and beautiful woman stood there blocking the way. The woman looked at the manacles in Inuyasha's hands and sighed, regretfully.  
  
"I see you already found them, not too mention you broke into private property and destroyed that beautiful door that took many years to confect."  
  
As defenseless as she looked, Inuyasha took no chances and was apprehensive about the situation.  
  
"Humph! Don't play dumb with me lady, you let me in!"  
  
"That indeed, I did, I thought you wanted tea, but I see you came for something else instead." She spoke, softly.  
  
"Damn right! And there is no way you can stop me! You see these manacles here? I am leaving with them so step aside! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Hurt me? Well first time I have heard a weak leveled Yokai speak to me like that. I admire your confidence, Hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha felt a jab in his heart; what exactly was he dealing with?  
  
"Yet I must admit, I do feel a bit hurt considering that you are stealing what is not rightfully yours."  
  
"Humph! I have no time for this! Get out of the way or I will!"  
  
From outside the Temple, Miroku and Shippo could sense a great power accompanied by commotion.  
  
"What is happening?" Shippo was frightened  
  
"It seems that Inuyasha has found the Tenyo." A moment went by when Miroku heard footsteps coming from the forest. "Shippo!"  
  
"Got you Miroku" he stood en guard waiting to see what would emerge. Shippo's eyes widened when he finally saw who it was. "Isn't that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, accompanied by Jaken and Rin, came out from the forest and continued walking until they saw Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't those two always around that Kagome girl and your brat brother?" Jaken was just as surprised as Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blast and high from the wall Inuyasha came falling down with the manacles. Shippo and Miroku looked up high as Inuyasha announced his victory. Yet, as he flew down, he noticed the presence of Sesshoumaru and the others. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said in his calm tonality.  
  
"I should be asking you the same! Let me guess, you heard about these manacles and now you want them!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the manacles and suddenly opened his eyes wide. "Keep your distance."  
  
Inuyasha and the others were surprised by the remark, yet would not succumb.  
  
"I know your tricks, if it's a fight you want then you will get one!"  
  
Miroku noticed that one of the manacles was around Inuyasha's left wrist, which he did not fail to point out. Indeed, one of the manacles was around his wrist, "What the hell!"  
  
"Did you honestly think you could take them without paying a price?" The Tenyo appeared before them from above.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!"  
  
"Inuyasha, do not anger her more." Sesshoumaru said very seriously.  
  
"Don't order me around! You are not my master to be telling me what to do!"  
  
The Tenyo observed the conflict from above and could not help but laugh at the thought in mind. Without notice, Inuyasha flew through the air and found himself on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha," said the Tenyo from above, "I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget." With this said, she disappeared.  
  
"Ha! So much talk! You see Miroku, Tenyo's are just mouth!"  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, I hate to point it out," Miroku started but could not finish the sentence; Inuyasha had figured it out. 


	2. Big trouble

            Kagome heard Shippo's voice calling her from outside. Kaede decided to look out, announcing their arrival. Shippo came running in, anxious to tell Kagome about the adventure.

            "Kagome, Kagome, you will never believe this."

Miroku entered after Shippo with a big smile and greeted everyone.

            "My, my, what a day."

            "Did you confront the Tenyo?" Sango interrogated.

            "That we did, and what a sight, so celestial."

            "I did not ask you if she was beautiful!"

Miroku stepped back just in case Sango tossed her weapon at him.

            "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a bit annoyed.

            "Um well, there is a slight problem."

Kagome did not like the sound of "slight problem". She got up and tugged on Miroku.

            "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

            "No, no worry there. He is fine.  He is right outside."

Kagome rushed to the door while Sango continued the interrogation.

            "So, were you able to get the manacles?"

            "Oh yeah, matter of fact, why don't you look for yourself?"

Sango joined Kagome at the door and could only observe her blank expression.

            "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Sango looked to where Inuyasha was and immediately, amazement over took her. Miroku was behind them and sighed, "Like I said, we have a slight problem."

They could hear Inuyasha's big mouth yapping in discontent. Walking towards them was Inuyasha bounded by a manacle on his left wrist, and Sesshoumaru bounded by the other manacle on the only useful arm he had.

            "Hurry up! Walk faster, you moron!" Inuyusha pulled on the manacle trying to tug Sesshoumaru.

            "I was not the "moron" that stole the manacles from a Tenyo."

Both of them began to pull at one another at the hill's summit. Kagome was getting irritated when she called to Inuyasha. He looked at her from the distance, "Kagome!"

She took a deep breath, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

***

            When Inuyasha finally came to, he found himself lying on the floor in Kaede's hut. What a headache he had, no, his whole body was agony. He sat up and found Sesshoumaru lying next to him, along with Jaken and Rin who were trying to wake him up. He finally opened his eyes, obviously feeling a bit of discomfort.

            "I am so sorry, that was uncalled for."

Inuyasha could hear Kagome's apologetic voice. He rubbed his head and turned his attention towards her. He was about to say that it was okay when he noticed that she was not apologizing to him.

            "What's the big idea!" Inuyasha was furious.

            "Oh, you're awake." She responded indifferently.

            "Why the hell are you apologizing to him! I am the one that…" Inuyasha suddenly remember he went rolling down the hill taking Sesshoumaru along with him. He also remembered Sesshoumaru landing on him at the bottom. "but still, I am the one that got hurt!"

            "Yes, and you were the jackass that dragged him along!" Kagome answered back.

            "Yeah well he didn't have to be there, now did he, then again how would you know?"

            "Miroku and Shippo filled in the details! Honestly Inuyasha, what were you thinking? 

            Sesshoumaru sat up grunting, "I do not need a woman to defend me, much less a human." He rose with difficulty.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome tried to help him but he refused.

            "I do not need the aid of a mere human."

            Kagome felt a bit offended, yet understood the situation she had placed Sesshoumaru in. Inuyasha pouted at seeing how Kagome was more attentive to his brother than to himself. 

            "It wasn't my fault he was there.  Any how, what were _you_ doing there?"

            "I need not answer any of your questions, Inuyasha." His brother responded without care.

            Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha with a displeased face. He looked up at her and felt a bit nervous. "What?"

            "Inuyasha, did the Tenyo give you those manacles?"

            "Humph!"

            "Inuyasha, answer me. Look me in the eye and tell me you at least asked for them first."

Inuyasha did not dare look at her, yet he responded egotistically. "I took what I knew she wouldn't give me."

            "How could you, Inuyasha, you placed us in unnecessary danger!" Shippo nosed in.

            "Danger huh? You and Miroku hid behind a tree as I last remember."

            "Inuyasha don't take it out on him, what you did was wrong!" Kagome reprimanded. Inuyasha felt ashamed and told Kagome she didn't have to be so rough on him.

            "It does not matter now." Kaede along with Sango brought in food and tea for the injured. A bowl was presented in front of Sesshoumaru who did not seem delighted to be there.

            "I do not eat human food, old lady." He responded declining the food.

            "Well if you do not eat you will lose strength. You are in a tight situation to be demanding things, I suggest you adjust yourself for the time being. Besides, the food I have prepared is special for healing you faster."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru was about to dig in when suddenly he felt his arm being yanked away from him. He looked at Inuyasha eating with his left arm.

            "Inuyasha, since when do you eat with your left arm?" Kagome knew he was doing it on purpose. 

            "I want to eat first, so then I can regain my strength and break these manacles."

            "Yes, well you can use your other arm, the one you _always_ use."

            "But I want to use this one!" He continued to eat and did not mind Kagome anymore.

            "Fine then!" She stood up and proceeded to help Sesshoumaru eat his food.

            "What are you doing woman?"

            "I am going to help you eat."

Inuyasha felt jealousy crawling up his spine. Yet continued to eat as before.

            "I do not need your assistance, I am capable of feeding myself."

            "With what other arm?" Kagome tried to convince him.

            "I'll feed Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin volunteered.

            "No thank you, Rin." Sesshoumaru gestured for them to back off, which they did not knowing why. "Inuyasha, use your other arm." 

Inuyasha just looked at him briefly and responded with a, "No way!"

Sesshoumaru rested his arm placing it closer to Inuyasha, without warning, he jerked the manacle very hard flinging Inuyasha with his food to his opposite side. He then flung him back ignoring his little brother's cry for help. With Inuyasha immobilized, Sesshoumaru picked up the chopsticks and proceeded to eat and drink.

            Miroku entered shortly afterwards and noticed the shocked faces. "What happened here?" He saw food scattered on the walls, which Shippo and Kagome were cleaning up. Kaede just shook her head while Inuyasha laid flat on his face. Sango approached Miroku and whispered to him "Inuyasha was asking for it." 

            "Well then," Miroku answered, "give me the details later."

Jaken and Rin looked concerned not knowing what to expect from their master. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, continued to consume without worry. The lady was right, the food and drink made him feel better. Kaede sat down in front of the two and ordered Inuyasha to sit up. Inuyasha did so rubbing his head and complaining a bit. Kaede was kind enough to present him with another batch of food, which he quietly yet frustratingly began to consume using the hand he had free.

            "Now then," Kaede began to speak, "Listen you two, I am aware you do not get along, but I will not allow you two to trash my place. You are both in a tight situation, which needs to be resolved."

            "Tell me something I do not know already, old lady." Sesshoumaru looked Kaede directly in the eye.

Inuyasha was still upset when he felt a nice cool cloth on his forehead. He looked up, to his heart's content it was Kagome.

            "Does it hurt Inuyasha?" She said with a sweeter than before tone.

Inuyasha felt like butter at once. He knew he was being a brat, yet Kagome's kindness made him forget of any anger he had. To Kagome he looked like a homeless lonesome puppy. "Ka, Kagome I."

            "It's okay Inuyasha, you had a rough day. Now we just have to figure out how to remove those manacles. Kaede-sama, do you know any possible way?"

            "I was getting to that."

            "Then there is a way?" Inuyasha was eager.

            "I have a friend that knows a lot about Tenyos, she is considered an expert. I will go to her and ask if there is any solution."

            "_If_? I don't like the way you say _if._" Inuyasha seemed skeptical.

            "Inuyasha wouldn't be in this mess if he weren't such a dumb mutt." Shippo butted in.

Inuyasha's instant reaction was to bong him on the head, causing Shippo to cry, making Kagome scold at him for hitting Shippo.

            "How long will this take?" Sesshoumaru spoke up again, everyone became silent.

            "Well, I will be back from two to three days." Kaede answered.

The others reacted surprised mainly because they did not know what to expect from the two brothers for two days.

            "Are you nuts, old hag? I can't stand being constrained to him for that long!"

            "Do you have any other suggestion, Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou was silenced. He knew he had no choice but to agree. Sesshoumaru rose from his place forcing Inuyasha to stand as well.

            "What do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha tried pulling down using his weight.

            "I agreed only to come here, not to stay."

            "Where will you go? Remember, you will have to take Inuyasha along with you and as I see it you are in a disadvantage, you would be safer here for the time being." Kaede figured Sesshoumaru would see eye to eye with her logic.

            "Besides," Miroku added, "The threat from before still stands."

Sesshoumaru flinched but otherwise settled, "Very well, old Lady, I will wait until you come back, but if there is no solution then we will play by my rules."

            "Agreed." Kaede picked up a couple of things and headed out the door with Sango who had offered Kirara as a faster means of transportation. Kagome

stepped up to Miroku and could not resist asking what threat he was talking about. Miroku smiled, "Ah yes, well Sesshoumaru had refused to come here so I threaten him with being swallowed by my _kazana_."

            "Well that explains a lot."

Shippo walked up to Kagome and Miroku wondering what was to be done with the "confined ones". Sango reappeared at the door suggesting that they try all they could to break off the manacles. 

Miroku turned to the brothers, "Did you hear that? We are going to try breaking those manacles, any complaints from the both of you and I will unleash _kazana_!"

Sesshoumaru headed towards their direction, but stopped once he felt that Inuyasha refused to budge.

            "I did not consent yet and you are already heading out the door. Besides what can they do?"

            "Inuyasha, stop being a pest unless you prefer to stay like _this_ forever." He held up the manacles emphasizing his point.

            "Sesshoumaru is right, we have to at least try." Sango said rather convincingly.

            "What do you have in mind, woman?" Sesshoumaru said with his usual tonality.

            "My weapon is strong enough to break anything as hard as metal."

            "Fine! But I walk up front!" Inuyasha tried to but Sesshoumaru jerked him down hard.

            "Very well, woman, we will try your way." Sesshoumaru said this with little confidence in his mind. He knew that the forces of the manacles were far too powerful, especially if it came from a Tenyo.

                        ********************************************

            The first couple attempts resulted in failure. They tried placing the manacles against a tree with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at opposite ends. Unfortunately, the only thing Sango's weapon managed to do was knock down the 200-year-old tree. Then they tried against a big bolder, which only managed to split the rock in two as well as Sango's weapon. She picked up the two pieces of her weapon and sighed, it would need major repair. As for the manacles, they remained intact without a scratch. Shippo's foxfire could not do the job and Kagome tried with her arrows but they just bounced right off. At some point Inuyasha threaten to use Tetsusaiga in order to cut Seshoumaru's only arm off but the others intervened. The fruitless day had come to an end with a very disappointed Inuyasha and an indifferent Sesshoumaru. Kagome figured that tomorrow would be another day, they needed to eat and rest. The sleeping arrangements were a bit crowded yet comfortable for all accept Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. 

            The following morning, everyone arose early mainly because Inuyasha started to yap and complain, but it was better to get things over with. Rin and Shippo were playing near the brothers who seemed as annoyed as ever due to the presence of one another. Miroku was trying a couple of his prayers to break the manacles but nothing worked so far. Inuyasha started to scratch his neck like a dog, removing a couple of unwanted things. 

            "Will you stop that?" Sesshoumaru tugged.

            "What's it to you?"

            "You are getting stuff all over me."

            "Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

Inuyasha began to scratch even harder. Sesshoumaru could now see particles flying about.

            "Do you not bathe?"            Sesshoumaru was obviously getting irritated.

            "Whenever I can, perhaps twice a week."             

With this said Sesshoumaru got up pulling Inuyasha with him.

            "Your stench is getting to me. Monk, stop your prayers, they are useless against a divine weapon."

Miroku stepped out of the way and observed how Sesshoumaru forced Inuyasha to walk. He walked until he saw Kagome who was doing chores along with Sango.

            "I walk when I want to walk!" It was useless for Inuyasha to protest considering that his brother was much more stronger than him.

            "Woman, are there any hot springs near by?" Sesshoumaru's figure was an imposing one. Kagome thought for a moment before speaking. "Yes, not far from here."

Sesshoumaru followed the direction she pointed towards.

            "Hey! Wait, stop pulling me! Why do you want to go to the hot springs?"

            "Is it not obvious, with your stench you can wake up the dead. I am amazed your woman has not complained about it."

Kagome blushed at the comment while Inuyasha denied Kagome was his woman. Rin and Jaken were about to follow when Sesshoumaru ordered them to stay. Kagome and Sango just stood there amazed. "Well, perhaps they will bond." Kagome suggested.

"More than they already are?" Sango couldn't help but doubt that possibility.

            Inuyasha was still pulling and resisting by the time they got to the springs. 

            "This is just like you, to pull off something like this while we are in this condition! Can't you wait a couple of days more to bathe!"

            "Who said I was going to bathe?" Sesshoumaru unexpectedly grabbed Inuyasha and submerged him under water like a wash cloth. Inuyasha tried to come up for air but it was useless. Every time he did, Sesshoumaru would push him back in.

            "If you are going to be close to me you best smell good."

Kagome was a bit worried since they were taking a bit too long and just like Sango mentioned, she really doubted that there was any brotherly bonding. Shippo and Rin came announcing that Kaede had arrived.

            "We need to go get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." 

            "I will go get them." Jaken volunteered.

They all sat around waiting to hear what Kaede had to say. Inuyasha was impatient and Sesshoumaru suspected bad news.

            "My friend is very knowledgeable in her field, yet very wise as well."

            "Get to the point, hag! Achoo!" Inuyasha let out a sneeze.

            "Inuyasha, you should have not confronted the Tenyo."

            "What did your friend say, old woman?" Sesshoumaru insisted calmly.

Kaede sipped her tea as the others waited for her reply. "Only a Tenyo can remove those manacles. Meaning you better go apologize to her."

            "What the hell? What's that suppose to mean, hag? That, that," he tried to hold in his urges, "is no solution!"

Shippo nudged at Kagome pointing at the puddle around Inuyasha.

            "Inuyasha, as far as I am concerned you are lucky to be alive!"

Inuyasha was stunned, what did she mean by that?

            "The Tenyo you confronted was given those manacles to protect the confidence of Kami himself, which means that she is not one to mess with."

            "Indeed," Miroku added, "With a beauty like that, one must take precautions."

Sango bit hard on the cracker she was eating, which indicated to Miroku to watch what he was saying.

            "You are nuts if you think I am going to apologize to _that_ woman!"

            "Inuyasha, you  stole those manacles, I suggest you do what Kaede says. Say sorry and return them. By the way, why are you wet?" Kagome wondered as well as the others who did not dare ask fearing Sesshoumaru had much to do with it. Inuyashe simple ignored Kagome's inquiries and continued to rant on.

            "With these manacles we could stop Naraku, I can't return them!"

            "So that is what you wanted them for." Sesshoumaru stood up as the others observed. "Well, old Lady, I consented to stay until you came back, now it is my turn."

            "Hey, where are we going?"

            "That is for me to know, you just follow. Jaken, Rin, time to go." They followed Sesshoumaru out the door, Inuyasha simply had no choice.

            "Wait!" Kagome called out and rushed to Inuyasha.

            "Kagome." 

            "Just go along peacefully, I will be waiting for you until you come back."

Inuyasha was touched and wanted to embrace her but saw it impossible for the obvious reasons. "I'll be back in no time Kagome, you can be sure of that."

            "Only a weakling would offer a human explanations." 

Inuyasha was bothered by the comment, "Weakling, I am not the one with one arm, let's go." They walked off, Kagome could only contemplate the possibility of the two getting along.   

            "Was that wise, Kagome, perhaps we should follow." Miroku suggested.

            "No, I know in my heart that Inuyasha will be alright."

            "Hummm but if my suspicions are correct, it seems to me that Sesshoumaru tried to drown him."

            They all just stared at each other for a moment and gulped down a synchronized mouth full of air.

                        ***********************************************

            "Hey, Moron, are we there, yet!" Bellowed Inuyasha, tugging hard on the chains to force his brother to stop.  Sesshoumaru ignored him completely.  "Hey, Stupid!  I'm talking to you!"  Sesshoumaru still did not flinch.  Inuyasha still fought to stop.  He even used his own weight to anchor them to the spot but found himself being dragged on his knees.  Rin and Jaken shook their heads in dismay at the display before them.  They were too deep in the forest for anybody to answer to Inuyasha's cries for help while he was being hauled against the earth.  

            Irritated by the added weight on his arm, Sesshoumaru stopped, giving Inuyasha sufficient chance to collect himself off the ground.  Inuyasha wasted no time to spring to his feet.  Using his free hand, he dusted himself off.  He was going to need another bath as soon as they got to _wherever the hell_ they were supposed to get to.

            Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his brother to compose himself, gathering what dignity he had left.  It had been what seemed like ages, since they left the village.  They would have arrived to their destination much earlier if it were not for the half-breed constantly complaining and struggling.

            "It's about time you stopped!  My feet are killing me and it's been two hours since we left!"

            "Three hours."  Sesshoumaru corrected.

            "Great!  I don't know how much more of this I can take!  Where the hell are we going, anyway!  Because I'm not budging until I at least know where we're headed!"  Inuyasha pouted, demanding to know.

            "Silence!  You are in no position to demand anything."  Sesshoumaru pointed out to him, making it clear to Inuyasha that he was already irritated with his constant bawling.

            "Heh!  I'm in no position!  Well, I'm not the one with only an arm!"

            "I have you to thank ."

            "Admit it, without me, you are useless!  If I wanted to, I could slice to shreds and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it 'cause your defenseless!  What do you have to say about that!"  Inuyasha challenged him face to face.

            Sesshoumaru glared at him, sneering.  A pair of golden eyes met another pair of golden eyes.  Without as much of a warning, Sesshoumaru delivered a powerful head-butt, rendering Inuyasha unconscious.

            "Jaken!"

            "Yes, Me Lord!"  The little toad yokai scurried before his master.  

            "Go ahead to the palace and tell my sisters I will be arriving shortly."

            "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Jaken bowed.

            "Take Un and An with you."  He ordered.

            "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            The little demon wasted no time and left on the dragon in direction of the palace, which was not that much further.  Before Sesshoumaru continued, he coolly accommodated his kimono as best he could.  Then, he took hold of Inuyasha's bounded wrist and started dragging his seemingly lifeless body above dirt and rock.  Rin watched all this with amazement.  She quickly noticed the beginnings of a large bump forming on the hanyou's forehead.

            Rin ran to catch up with her silver-haired master.  Since Jaken took the two-headed dragon with him, she had no way to rest her tired feet.  She kept staring down on Inuyasha's form.  Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.  She then decided to  climb up onto the hanyou's belly and ride the rest of the way through.

            Before Rin could begin enjoying the ride, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.

            "Rin, don't add more weight."

            Rin smiled with mischief splayed across her face.

              ***********************************************************


	3. Nightmare at Fluffy Manor

"I think he is waking up."  Inuyasha heard a woman's soft, beautiful voice as he gradually struggled to open his eyes.  He moaned painfully, still feeling his head throb like the beating of a heart.  

            Something cold and wet was placed on his forehead.  Little by little, the darkness in his eyes dissipated ushering forth a bit of light.   He strained to focus.  More light came in, giving body to a silhouette before him.

            "That is a nasty bump," said that same voice.

            "You think he has amnesia?"  Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing another female voice.  It was soft but a little deeper.  

 When Inuyasha managed to regain total focus of his vision, the first thing he saw  were a pair of large golden orbs staring down on him.  They emanated kindness and warmth.  The woman smiled upon realizing he was conscious yet, still dazed.

"Am I dead?" he managed to say.

            "You should be," answered an all too familiar male voice.

            "Sesshoumaru!" she reprimanded.

            Sesshoumaru said nothing and continued drinking his Ginseng tea.  Inuyasha slowly but painfully strived to sit up but was not permitted to do so.  The woman, who wore tattoos on her face similar to Sesshoumaru's, coaxed Inuyasha to remained lying down for a bit.  He did not want to, at first, but finally agreed upon his brother's threat on repeating the incident.

            "Sesshoumaru, that is not a nice thing to say."  Said she, replacing the compress with yet another one.  "You could have killed him."

            "His head is hard enough."  Sesshoumaru answered to excuse himself.

            Inuyasha felt his suspended arm cramping up.  "Would you mind hurrying it up!  I'm cramping up!"

            "Oh, my, he is _so_ loud."

            "Look, _Lady_, it's not like I want to be here!  Hurry the hell up so we can break these damn things!"  Inuyasha abruptly sat up, knocking the cold compress off his head.

            "Oh my, and what language," she said, her eyes widening a bit, expressing some surprise.  

            "Well, I'm sorry it offends your delicate ears!"

            "Inuyasha!"  Sesshoumaru's voice thundered, grabbing the hanyou's undivided attention.  "That will be enough."

            Sesshoumaru glared at him.  Inuyasha could only cower away wearing a pout on his face.  "So childish, so violent," began the woman, " he is just like you when you don't get what _you_ want."  She pointed it out to Sesshoumaru who growl in response.

            In a far off corner, there was another female yokai sitting quietly.  Her voice must have been the other one Inuyasha heard before.  Contrary to the woman before him who wore an all red kimono with gold embroidery, the other one wore all white with  some red.  Her countenance was a mask of pure serenity.  

            "What's she staring at?"  Inuyasha inquired.

            The woman in red replied, placing another cold cloth to his head, "Is it not obvious, Inuyasha?"

            "Hey, Sesshoumaru, these _your_ bitches?"  Inuyasha asked, whereas Sesshoumaru did not answer.

            "No, young one," answered the woman in red, cleaning his face off with another wash cloth, "We are his sisters." 

            "Sisters?"

            "Yes, his sisters…and yours.  I am Oyuki and she is Kaze.  Now, wash up.  Dinner will be ready, shortly."

***

Dinnertime was unusually quiet, especially for Inuyasha who was stuck  to his anal retentive brother in a room full of ten yokai females whom also resulted being more of Sesshoumaru's sisters.  Being Lord of the Western Lands, his brother obviously sat at the head of the room with five sisters to his left and five to his right.  Gin, the eldest of them all, Sesshoumaru included, sat closest to him and Inuyasha.  Her holier-than-thou disposition left much to be desired.  Inuyasha was fully aware she did not want him there.  

            Everyone ate without saying a word.  Each to their own.   The food was delicious but Inuyasha could not say he enjoyed it much.  He felt Gin's cold glare throughout the meal.  Dessert was not any better.  It was good but it did not quite settle well in his stomach.  He noticed many eyes stealing little glances of him.  It made him feel completely insignificant.

            When it was all over, servants came in to collect the dishes before retiring.  All eyes were on Lady Gin, who was the first to reach for a hot towel.            With the grace that only a true lady of nobility can  possess, Gin cleaned her hands.  The others followed suit.  Inuyasha just waited until Sesshoumaru gave him the glare to pick up the hot towel, which he did.

            As soon as Lady Gin was through and had placed the towel on its platter, she broke the silence with her imposing voice.  "That is an interesting piece of jewelry you have acquired there, Sesshoumaru.  I must admit I am quite jealous."  Her manner was as cold as her brother's.  The others just sat in full attention, all were straight-faced.

            Sesshoumaru said nothing.

            "Either, you are trying to bond more with your halfling brother or you are trying to establish a new fashion trend.  From what I can see, it is not the latter.  So, what is the story behind this and it better be an interesting one."

            "Ha! Like he is going to tell you!"  yelled Inuyasha.

            "Well?"  Lady Gin demanded.

            "It happened two days ago…"  Sesshoumaru recounted the entire story on how he was minding his own business, to ending up bounded to Inuyasha, to having to stay in a miko's hut for two days, up to the point of ending up at the palace.  "And now, we are here in search of your wisdom."

            Inuyasha was shocked to hear Sesshoumaru**_, Lord of the Western Lands_**,  say that he sought wisdom…from a woman.  Was he in the right place?  Either that, or Sesshoumaru really did butt him in the head harder than he thought.

"Honestly, Sesshoumaru, even I am not that foolish to mess with a Tenyo."  Sesshoumaru stayed quiet.

            "What did the miko advise you to do?"  She was calm yet seemed bothered.

"To apologize to her."

"I suggest you follow her advice, then."

"That's it!  That's why we made this trip!  To hear what we already Know!"

Lady Gin stared at the annoying little hanyou as he yelled his head off.

"No way I'm saying sorry!"

"Then, stay as you are, brat.   Sesshoumaru could use a little playmate."  Lady Gin made her point through.

Inuyasha, about to rebut her, was pulled back like a little pup being disciplined by his master.  Without more being said, Lady Gin excused herself.   As she left the presence of her younger siblings, they watched quietly like soldiers.  The moment she closed the screens behind her, the remaining sisters stayed seated in their respective fashion, not flinching nor moving an inch.  Inuyasha could still hear Gin's light steps and smell her scent as both of these moved farther away.  He was sure Sesshoumaru was doing the same thing.  The steps were lighter until they were gone.

Oyuki was the first one to calmly rise from her pillow to look out the window, which oversaw the Zen garden below.  "She's gone," she lightly announced.

Without further ado, the eight sitting sisters suddenly scampered on all fours towards the brothers like stampeding animals, surrounding Inuyasha like a tight girdle.

            "Kiyah!  He's so adorable!"  they all cried.

            "Look at his cute ears!" cried one.

            "Oh, his cute little nose!" cried another.

            "Oh, he's so Cute I can eat him all up!" 

            One sister, named Sen, grabbed Inuyasha from behind bringing him into a powerful bear hug.  As he gasped for air, she nuzzled the side of his head with outrageous affection.  

            "Group hug!" Oyuki announced with cheer.

            "No!"  Inuyasha begged but to no avail.  They had all crowded into him in a huge embrace.  "Hey, stop that!  Stop that!"  As another one tugged on his ears.

            Sesshoumaru while keeping a straight face, privately enjoyed the show.  Earlier before, he regretted bringing the uncouth Inuyasha to his home.  However, with his sisters' over display of affection, it more than made up the two days of discomfort and earache.  Inuyasha kept crying for help while the over enthusiastic ladies hugged him, searched him, and yelled overly nice things about him, leaving Sesshoumaru out of this wave of fuzzy emotion.  True, the constant pull of the chain was getting to him causing the metal to chafe his skin a bit but this was a small price to pay for revenge.  

            All was well until one of the sisters, Akai, looked up and decided to extend the love.   But, before she could grab Sesshoumaru by the neck to pull him into the group, he quickly glared at her in warning.   Akai huffed in disappointed and could do nothing else but sit there and pout.

 The other sisters kept smothering Inuyasha with life threatening embraces.  He struggled but their hold on him tightened as his cries for help were muffled by their zealous coos.  

_No one can hear you, InuYasha.  No one will come to your aid_, Sesshoumaru thought as a tiny hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, watch where you're touching!"  Inuyasha bellowed.  Akai giggled behind her sleeve.  

            After that embarrassing ordeal,  Sesshoumaru needed time to compose himself.  Inuyasha, however, was not that lucky as he could see the women still sitting around him with ear to ear grins on their faces.  What happened just awhile ago was more frightening than facing Naraku or his brother on the battlefield.  He felt like dying.

            Oyuki broke the silence. "We are deeply sorry.  We got a little carried away."

            "It has been so long since Fluffy has brought anything so cute to the house."  Sen added.

            Inuyasha's ears twitched.  He looked at Sesshoumaru, on the verge of laughing, "FLUF-fy?"  His older brother replied with a menacing glare. 

            "Because he is BIG and FLUFFY!"      Akai, being the youngest, shrilled out wholeheartedly, hugging what was left of Sesshoumaru's  left side.  He wanted to shove her away but voted against it.  It would anger his sisters if he did anything to make her cry.

            On the other hand, Inuyasha shook with laughter.  "Fluffy? They call you, FLUFFY!"  Quicker than a flash, Inuyasha found himself in tears, rubbing the bump Sesshoumaru had previously made, after being clunked in the forehead with the Yokai Lord's manacle.

            "Sesshoumaru!"  shouted Oyuki.  "Contol yourself!"

            Sen sighed, "I will get the water."  She excused herself.

            "I will go with you!"  Akai volunteered, quickly following after her.

            Sesshoumaru continued to mind his own business while the other remaining sisters suffocated Inuyasha with attention. Renga, another of the sisters couldn't but help notice Sesshoumaru's slight grin of satisfaction. Upon observing his reaction, Renga decided to talk a little of the matter they found themselves in.

            "Nice to see that you are a bit humored considering your circumstances, but do tell me Fluffy, what were you doing at the scene?"

            Sesshoumaru's grin disappeared yet he did not answer.

            "It seems Fluffy is hiding something from us, what were you up to?"  Kaze did not fail to add in a little of fire into the conversation.

            "Why would I not be in property that is rightful mine?" Sesshoumaru finally answered.

            "Oh that is right, forgot about that." She mumbled to herself.

            "Wait, you are going to tell me that is your property?" Inuyasha could not believe his ears yet he was trying to loosen up the grip Oyuki was constricting him with. "Ha! Who is the idiot now for having a Tenyo living on his property?"

            Inuyasha felt a little bong on his head done by Renga. He suddenly decided to be more careful with his words. Although they were exceedenly sweet, he did not want to imagine the power of their wrath.

            "Now, now Inuyasha," Renga smiled as Inuyasha rubbed his bump, "we may be a powerful family but we are not stupid to mess with a Tenyo."

            "Besides", interrupted Kaze, " She says that she is permitting us the liberty of roaming her property."

            "Who can argue with a Tenyo!" They almost said simultaneously ending the sentence with glee.

            By the way they had said this it seemed to Inuyasha that they were just grateful the Tenyo let them walk a property they claimed to be theirs yet was not theirs because that Tenyo decided it was hers? He felt confused, not to mention miserable for being smothered so much.

            "Ha! Why are you all so afraid of a Tenyo? With all of your forces…" Inuyasha was not permitted to finish his sentence since Oyuki place her nice long slender forefinger at his lips.

            "Now do not say nonsense." She giggled as did the others.

            Inuyasha did not know why, but for some odd reason he sensed fear from them. Everytime he tried to mention the possibilities of them taking out the Tenyo themselves they would just change the subject. Something was wrong with this picture. His train of thought were interrupted by the entrance of Sen, Akai and a child he had seen before.

            "Look what I found!" Akai raised up Rin who could do nothing but smile. "I found her in Fluffy's room, all dirty. Is she not cute!"

            Sesshoumaru looked at his sisters who returned their gaze of amazement.

            "Akai", Renga began, "That child is human."

            "I know! She is sooooo cute! Sen and I decided to bathe her and dress her up!"

            The other sisters gathered around the child, who felt overwhelmed by such attention. Inuyasha felt relieved yet he realized they had forgotten to bring the nice cold soothing water. He felt a tug and looked at Sesshoumaru who had his normal bored expression. Inuyasha did not know why, but he obeyed Sesshoumaru, who without saying a thing indicated to follow him. Then again, the desire to be away from those crazy women was comforting.         

***

They  were both sharing a nice hot tub feeling a bit out of it. Inuyasha felt ackward, normally at this time he would be with Kagome and the others, arguing most probable. He really missed her and wouldn't mind hearing her voice even if it is was to painfully order him to sit. But here he was, in a hot tub, naked and with his brother. The thought of water around them was not comforting. The last time he bathed he was forced and remained wet even after they had left Kaede's hut. He was lucky enough not to have a cold. Inuyasha's thoughts were random, considering there was a lot to think about especially his brother's loony sisters who by association were also his sisters. He could not shake the feeling of their fear towards the Tenyo and how Sesshoumaru was at the scene the moment of the incident.

            "What gives?" Inuyasha could no longer stand the quiet. Sesshoumaru remained in silence with his eyes closed. "You of all people, you, you." Inuyasha did not know how to express his anger partially because he knew it was his fault and the other part consisting in Sesshoumaru's calmness. "It was a waste of time to come here!" Inuyasha could not bear it anymore, he felt frustrated. "Why are you so calm? Why don't we just take out the Tenyo?"

            "Or better yet", Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Why do we not submerge ourselves and see who can hold their breath longer?"

            The expression of Inuyasha's face was memorable as he suddenly held to the side of the tub ready to jump out. "You don't have to be so rash!"

            "But I do Inuyasha. You have no idea what problem you have caused. Not even our father, a powerful Yokai King would have confronted a Tenyo. Then again you have always been nothing but trouble."

            "Ha! You are one to talk! The only reason you hate me is because I got Tetsusaiga and you don't!"

            Sesshoumaru flinched, it was true he wanted the sword, but there were other emotions and reasons involved that led to his dislike towards Inuyasha.

            "Got you there, didn't I." Inuyasha began to tease.

            "Perhaps what bothers me is the idea that just as father, you have a weak spot for humans."

            "Oh yeah! You are one to talk! Who is the human girl that is with you? And don't give me crap about her being your servant because not even humans are worthy of serving you."

            Sesshoumaru did not answer, which truly annoyed Inuyasha. "Well aren't you going to answer?"

            Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's hand near his neck touching his necklace. "Do tell me what this is for? I saw it light up that day we were at the hill."

            Inuyasha sucked in his lips in embarrassment. He could not tell Sesshoumaru that the necklace was designed to command him when Kagome felt it necessary or when she was pissed off. The knowledge of this would have made Sesshoumaru's day.

            "You answer my question, I will answer yours."

            Instead, Inuyasha slapped his hand away and distanced himself as much as the manacles would permit. Sesshoumaru slightly grinned and began to sponge himself. The moment was interrupted by Kaze.

            "Fluffy, your clothes are ready!"

            Now in Sesshoumaru's bedroom, the two would have to share a nice big bed, which was better than the last sleeping arrangement at Kaede's place. Inuyasha was a bit disappointed. His pants were nice and clean yet his under shirt and top had to be sewn back on since they were previously torn off just to take a bath. With that over with, he was ready to sink into bed until Sesshoumaru pulled slightly on the chains.

            "I have a side I prefer to sleep on, cross it and you will end up on the floor."

            Inuyasha did not feel like answering back, he was too tired, so he agreed and they both went to sleep.

            The next day, the sisters awaited for their brothers to have breakfast together. Gin was getting impatient wondering what was taking them so long. They finally entered, Sesshoumaru looking well rested and Inuyasha looking as if had been through hell. 

            "Well, it took you long enough." Gin commented to them and gestured the brothers to sit for breakfast. Akai was next to Inuyasha, who had bags under his eyes.

            "So, how was your sleep?" She was so enthusiastic that Inuyasha felt like hurting her.

            "Well, the floors here are softer than that Miko's place!," he barked.

            "Oh", She covered her ears, "So loud."

            "Did you not enjoy your rest?" Renga inquired.

            "How could I? In the middle of the night _he _swung me over and I landed on the floor. I believe I left a dent, too."

            "I warned you not to cross over." Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

            "Well I wouldn't have the first time if you would have not suddenly woken me in the middle of the night _just to take a_ PISS!"

            The sisters gasped at Inuyasha's vulgar language. Gin maintained her composure, yet was not pleased.

            "I grant you will be leaving today," she directed her words calmly to Sesshoumaru, not changing her icy look.

            "Indeed, we will, there is no reason to stay."

            Inuyasha dug in minding his own business. They could not help but watch his vulgar eating habits.

            "Well then," Gin continued, "Eat up and," she could not help but feel disgusted by the sounds Inuyasha was making, "and be on your way… as soon as possible, _please_."

            Sesshoumaru said nothing. He ate not minding the obnoxious sounds of Inuyasha's horrid table manners. He was lost in his own thoughts, mainly that he would kill Jaken as soon as he encounter him for leaving Rin at the palace.

***

The sister's  waited until Gin gave her farewells to Sesshoumaru and retired into the palace to surround the brothers. They brought out Rin who had been hidden in Akai's room to avoid being seen by Gin.

            "I played with her all night, until I dozed off out of exhaustion." She placed Rin on the ground who gaily ran up to Sesshoumaru.

            "Rin, did you cause trouble?"

            "No Sesshoumaru –sama."

            "Really, she was no problem. It was nice dressing her up!" Kaze shared her appreciation for the child.

            Sesshoumaru said no more and turned to leave until he felt a jolt. When he turned, he saw his sisters surrounding Inuyasha once again in a ritual of torture. Inuyasha was trying to get through but found it impossible.

            "Inuyasha!" The girls all stopped at hearing Sesshoumaru's angered tone. "Do not waste time, let's go." He pulled Inuyasha separating him from the girls. They whined and called Sesshoumaru insensitive. As the brothers walked off, they yelled wishing them good luck.

            "Fluffy, come back as soon as possible!" Said one sister, "And bring Inuyasha along too!" Added another. Once again they commenced their journey back to wherever they were going.

            Not long after their parting, they met up with Jaken who awaited with Sesshoumaru's two headed beast.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am so glad to see you!" Jaken indeed was happy until he saw Inuyasha there. "Sesshoumaru-sama, does this mean your sisters could do nothing? Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            Sesshoumaru took out Tenseiga and sliced Jaken who cried in pain.

            "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha was stunned.

            After a few seconds the inflicted wound sealed itself up. Jaken, however, was shaken to the bone. Sesshoumaru hovered over him in an imposing manner that struck fear into the toad youkai.

            "Never leave Rin again," he warned.

            "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama." The Yokai toad begged at his master's feet.

            Sesshoumaru as usual stepped on him, Inuyasha on the other hand avoided stepping on the toad. 

            "My beast will take us, Jaken, stay here with Rin."

            "Yes Sesshoumaru sama." 

            "Wait, wait! You have not told me where we are going?" Inuyasha being as stubborn as usual refused to mount with his brother.

            "Is it not obvious? We are going back to the temple and I will hear no further protest. I am not willing to remain bounded like this."

            "Yeah well if it is any consolation, the feeling is mutual!"

            Sesshoumaru just glared at Inuyasha. He was beginning to lose his patience. Inuyasha reluctantly mounted in back of his brother. He did not know what to expect as soon as he got there but he could sense that same bad feeling he had days before.


	4. Showdown: Enter the Tenyo

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo admired the grandeur of the temple. It was bright and beautiful with high walls and well maintained surroundings.

            "Wow! This is incredible." Kagome gazed with amazement.

            "He, he", Miroku looked troubled. "Such an enigma." 

            "What do you mean?" Kagome was curious.

            Shippo jumped on Kagome with the same confused expression. "It did not look like this when we came here."

            "Matter of fact, it looked deserted and gloomy." Miroku added.

            Kagome could not imagine how that was possible, nor could Sango who had searched the perimeters. 

            "But it looks so peaceful."

            "That indeed Kagome", Kaede spoke up "No doubt that the Tenyo was expecting visit."

            "Kaede, are you implying that the day Inuyasha, Shippo and I came…"

            "The Tenyo was expecting you." Kaede confirmed Miroku's suspicion.

            "Nice to know she has a sense of humor."

            Kaede nodded.

            "Oi!"  They all looked up to see Inuyasha waving to them from Sesshoumaru's dragon beast.  "Kagome!"

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome called happily.

            "Kagome!" he yelled.

            "Will you be silent!" Sesshoumaru commanded, as he steered the animal for a landing.  But before any hopes of landing could be done, Inuyasha's enthusiasm to see his friends got the better of him that it made him jump off the dragon's back in midair.

            "Inuyasha, don't!"  Sesshoumaru  called out to stop him. However,  before Inuyasha could react in time, the Yokai Lord lost his balance and went plunging down like a ripe melon under his little brother's weight.  All eyes shut tight when the Taiyokai crashed down on the hanyou.  What a mess!  There was a clutter of legs and arms as Inuyasha was the one who hurt the worst.  He could taste the all too familiar flavor of dirt invading his mouth and Sesshoumaru's armor in his back.

            "When we get out of this, Inuyasha, remind me to kill you."  Sesshoumaru threatened.

            "Inuyasha!"  The group came running to their aid.  At least Sesshoumaru felt one consolation, his beast had landed safely and was now feeding on easy to reach branches, close-by.

            Sipping her tea, the Tenyo bursted out in laughter, spitting out the liquid, as she watched all this through her magic looking glass.  These past days had proven quite amusing to her as she realized she had not laughed this much in 500 years.

            Beside her, sat her little daughter who was even more intrigued than her mother as she watched with innocent eyes.  Suddenly, a servant walked in interrupting the show to inform his mistress of trespassers.  

            "It is alright."  With a hint of mischief, she added, "I have been expecting them.  You may return to your duties."

            The servant excused himself.

            "Well," the tenyo looked down on her daughter, "it appears that your Mommy has visitors."  She picked up the little girl, who smiled with sparkles in her eyes.  She looked at the mirror, wonder lit up her orbs as well.  "And we thought this would be a boring day, did we not?"

            The little girl beamed.

            In the throne room, the Tenyo accommodated her garments wanting to look presentable for her visitors who were too cowardly to come alone.  Although, she was aware of their true purpose to plead her Ladyship to spare the stupid halfling of his transgression.

She instructed her offspring to stay hidden behind the curtains in case it starts to get messy.  Other than that, she wanted her heir to have front row seats to the real action once it commenced.  It was the only way the child could learn.

In no time, she heard their apprehensive voices echoing throughout the halls.  The little tenyo hid behind the draperies as her mother made like she had been eating lunch.  This was going to be fun, she thought and her daughter was going to see her in her finest godly glory.  The thought brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"On with the show," she uttered.

"We have been walking in circles.  Are you sure you know where we are going?"  Questioned the monk.

"Yeah, I'm sure!  I think."  Inuyasha did not sound convincing enough.

"Be patient," started Kaede, "The way will be pointed out to us.  I am sure the Tenyo is expecting us."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.  He looked around for anything out of place.  He smelled the air hoping he could pinpoint the deity's location.  Nothing.  Then , suddenly, he felt a shift of energy coming from a hallway he sworn he had not seen before.

"We go this way," he decided.

Inuyasha was about to mouth protest when Kagome and the others stopped him.  They had no desire to waste any more time.  Inuyasha, reluctantly, gave in to their pleas and decided he would trust his brother on this one.

"Alright, let's go."  He said.

Without much ado, they followed Sesshoumaru into the unknown.  Shippo clung to Miroku's back looking out for possible traps.  The energy was getting stronger with every step they took.  Miroku could feel it, too.

"The souma in this place is really strong," he whispered to Kagome.

"Souma?"

"Godly Aura.  It is the opposite of what youki is."

"Oh."

"What should we expect once we face the Tenyo?"  Sango asked Miroku in concern.

"Yeah, what should we expect?"  Shippo echoed the Yokai Exterminator, his body trembling all over.

"Honestly, I do not know."

"You're a Monk!  You should know these things!" Kagome retaliated.

"Well, I am sorry but it is not like I see Tenyos every so often."

"You mean, you have never seen a Tenyo?"  Sango corrected.

Miroku chuckled nerviously.

"Oh, I knew it!"  Shippo cried in exasperation.  " We are going to die!  And it is ALL Inuyasha's fault!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, annoyed at Shippo's comment.  "Hey, I HEARD that!"

"Technically, Inuyasha, it IS your fault."  Kagome added to Shippo's statement.

Inuyasha could do nothing but pout. 

"We have arrived," Sesshoumaru announced, boorishly.  Before them, were the immense doors that led them to a great hall.  Immediately, the doors started to creek open.  They all stepped back, moving out of possible harm's way as the mammoth things swung back on needed to be oiled hinges to welcome them inside.  As soon as they stopped moving, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in walking inside, pulling a reluctant Inuyasha by the chain.  Kaede and the others followed close by.

Kagome looked around in awe, admiring the bejeweled walls.  There was so many riches and beauty in this place that it would take more than her lifetime to appreciate all this.  She was not the only one blown away.  Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede's eyes sparkled while their mouths formed perfect O's.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in or should I say, dog?"  Echoed an imposing female voice  which shook the very walls of the Temple, making Kagome's heart skip an awful beat.  

"Wow!" Both Kagome and Sango verbalized in unison.

"I told you she was celestial."  Miroku just had to get his two cents in.

She was, indeed, beautiful!, Kagome thought.

"Very amusing!  I see you brought your friends along!"  her voice thundered.

Shippo whispered to Miroku, "For some reason, she does not look mad."

Miroku could confirm the kit's observation upon seeing the goddess' ear to ear grin.  "No, she does not look mad."

"So, what can I do for you?  Be quick about it, I am in the middle of my lunch," she said, popping a tangerine slice in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha with his periphery.  Upon noticing his hanyou sibling not quite getting the message, he tugged hard on the manacle catching him unbalanced,  causing Inuyasha to fall on the solid floor.

"You *%#@ Moron, what was that for!"  Inuyasha shouted yet, he got the message upon Sesshoumaru's furrowed glare.  The hanyou quickly sprung to his feet, not like he was not in pain already.

The goddess popped another piece of fruit in her mouth awaiting Inuyasha to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry!  Okay!  I'm so damned sorry for taking your damned manacles!  So, will you just let us go!"

"Is that it?"

"Hey, don't push it!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Hanyou?"

"Hey, I said I was Sorry!  What more do you want!"

"It is interesting you should ask that."

In the back, Miroku whispered to Kaede, "I do not think we will be out of here anytime, soon." 

Kaede responded, "I fear you are right."

"Let us hope that Idiot-yasha does not botch this up.  I really want to go home."  Shippo hoped.

"Tell me, hanyou.  Are you apologizing because you are really regretful for your transgression or are you just desperate to have the manacles removed from your wrist?"

"Watch what you say," Sesshoumaru warned him behind gritted teeth.

"Does it really matter?  I said I was sorry."

"Very well.  I will grant you your wish."  Answered the Tenyo, popping another fruit in her mouth as everyone started celebrating, a bit too soon.  "Under one condition."

"Uh-oh, I knew it,"  Miroku sighed.  

Kagome kept quiet but her inner self feared the worst or, at least, something close to that.  Acting upon reflex, Kagome held on to the almost complete Shikon no Tama around her neck.

"I want something in return.  That is the least I ask for granting your freedom."

"What do you want, Tenyo-sama.  I am sure Inuyasha will have no problem in getting it for you."  Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Was she talking to you!"  Inuyasha barked.

"Give me something that is of the utmost value to you and then, I will grant you your freedom."

"That's it!"  Inuyasha bellowed excitedly.

"I suggest you put some thought into this.  I may not like what you offer.  I have very peculiar tastes, you know."  She smirked, biting a cherry off its delicate stem.

Inuyasha stood there in thought. The Tenyo took another fruit in her grasp and bit off a piece of its flesh.  Simultaneously, she was striving to keep herself from bursting into violent laughter.  Watching the hanyou trying to think his way out of this was funny enough to request an encore.  It was even funnier watching his brother try in keeping a calm disposition while she was very well aware he was as scared to his wits than anyone else.  Youkais were not the only ones who smelled fear.  

At this point, Inuyasha lowered himself upon the cold hard floor.  Sesshoumaru was growing impatient by the minute the more Inuyasha continued delaying.  "It is not that hard."

"Oh, yeah!  Well, why don't you think of something for a change, then!" he yelled from his sitting position.

"Because I am not the idiot who caused all this trouble.  Now, think!"

"I have a suggestion." Spoke the Tenyo.  They all looked up with hope beating in their hearts.  "Why not surrender your lives to me? It's simple, it's easy,  I could use a couple of jesters to entertain me for the next, um, two thousand years.  And the bonus?  Absolutely, no brains are required."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"And if you are extra good, I will throw in two diamond studded doggie collars and a doggie door to allow you easier access to the garden.  What more can you ask for?"  The Tenyo's  taunting words ended up in laughter.  

Sesshoumaru was not amused.   "She is mocking us, Inuyasha."

"Gee, and I thought things like this never phased you."

"That's it.  Woman!"  Sesshoumaru summoned.

"Y-y-yes?" Sango and Kagome replied in unison, both pointing to herself.

It was tempting, yet, Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.  "I meant, the Wench."  

"Oh, he means, me"  Kagome clarified it to Sango, joining the two brothers.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my Wench,"  Miroku consoled her, patting her on the bottom.  A loud slap was heard in the background.

"Hey, what you're calling her for!"  demanded the halfling.

"What do you need?"  Kagome, hoping to be of some help, asked.  Without warning, Sesshoumaru grabbed the Shikon Chunk, yanking it from her neck.  "Hey!"

"Tenyo!"

"You barked?"

"We offer you this!  It is the most powerful thing in their possession and is capable of granting the most strongest of youkai great power.  Think of what it can do for you?"

Magically, the jewel vanished from Sesshoumaru's palm and appeared in her hand.  "My, it is quite pretty."  She rolled the crystal in her fingers, admiring it more.  "And it does emit a great power.  Very impressive.  Hmm?  And you say it is powerful enough to grant more power to even the most strongest  of Youkai?"  She asked, still scrutinizing the jewel fragment.

Sesshoumaru nodded.  Inuyasha, and Kagome whimpered in protest.

"Very impressive but it is of no use to me, seeing that I am already as powerful as it is.  I do not need a mere trinket to assist me in wiping the likes of you off the face of the Earth.  Of course, if you would like to test that theory?"  She tossed the Shikon aside like useless garbage. 

 Everyone, save for Sesshoumaru, froze in shock as the gem fragment came falling. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, quickly, scattered to catch the jewel.  However, it was Shippo who reacted the quickest,leaping off Miroku's shoulder, catching the jewel in midair before it had the chance to touch the floor.  Many sighs of relief rolled in the room.

"Hey, careful!  You could've shattered it!"  Inuyasha angrily yelled.

"And what does that mean to me?"  She showed more airs that even put Sesshoumaru to shame.

Inuyasha gulped. It was then he heard Shippo sigh right next to him.  Inuyasha's mind was illuminated as he stared down at little Shippo moving around , fixing his tiny garments, and cute things like that.  An evil grin appeared on the hanyou's face.  Shippo stopped and looked up once he saw Inuyasha's shadow hovering over him.  Tears welled up in his eyes.  That was when Inuyasha mercilessly grabbed the little kitsune child.

"Take, him!"  Inuyasha offered her the crying Shippo, who struggled to get free from his grasp.  

"KAWAIII!" the Tenyo shrilled with awe, holding her hands to her cheeks.  

"No, NO!  I don't wanna go!  I don't wanna go!"  cried the fox-kit.

"Inuyasha, you can't offer Shippo!"  roared Kagome.

Shippo vainished, then reappeared on the Tenyo's lap.  "No!  NO!  Don't eat me!"

The Tenyo held him firmly to her chest.  "He is SO cute!" 

 Shippo continued crying, "I don't wanna die!  Kagome!"

"Well, now that you're happy, would you mind taking _these_ off!"    Inuyasha demonstrated the manacles.

The Tenyo sighed.  "You obviously do not understand."  Suddenly, Shippo vanished from her lap and reappeared in Kagome's arm.  The little kit did not waste time on securing his hold on her.  "Perhaps, your brother can come up with something better?"

"What do I have to do with this?  I was not the one who took your prize."

The Tenyo sighed again, and shook her head, smiling sardonically.  "Talk about your bloodline flaws."

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru, that is your name, is it not?  You do not seem to comprehend your current position."  She made a dramatic pause. " This deal is a two for one." 

"You mean, what he decides affects me, too!"  Inuyasha snarled.

"You did involve him.  But the way this works is that both of you must be in agreement.  I did not see that, yet." 

"If that's the case, we're in trouble," the hanyou muttered under breath.

"Oh, and just when I thought she was happy with Shippo."  Miroku commented.  Sango shot him a glare.

"The Tenyo did not accept neither of their offerings because it was not an offering they both agreed on nor it was of great sacrifice to them both," Kaede added her insight.  "We are going to be here awhile longer."

_Come on, Inuyasha!  Think!,_ thought Kagome in her heart. 

"Let me rephrase this.  Give up the one thing you cannot live without and I will let you go."

Inuyasha thought and thought.

"What is the one thing you cannot live without and sacrifice to me even if you do not want to?  The answer is right under your noses, boys."  She taunted. 

Immediately, they both thought in their swords.

In a burst of passion, Inuyasha answered, "I rather die than give up my Tetsusaiga!"

A burst of frightening laughter came from the throne.  "You think I want your Tetsusaiga!  What use do I have for your _little_ swords?  Pun intended."  Her laughter turned into contagious giggles, turning her face red with emotion.

"She is some character, I have to admit."  Kagome poured in, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede nodded agreeing with her.

"Between all of us,"  Sango opiniated, "I am starting to pity more Sesshoumaru than I am Inuyasha."  They all nodded but were soon silenced upon noticing Inuyasha glaring dangerously at them.

"Come on, boys, start thinking!  As the old saying goes, two heads _do_ think better than one…pun intended."  Even that ended in laughter.

"I'd rather wipe that smile off her face," Inuyasha grunted.

In the back, Kaede mused, "What can be the thing that they both have but would not, could not, live without?  It has already been answered that the twin swords are not, despite their _power_.  Power."

Sesshoumaru looked at the old miko with the corner of his eye.  Kaede instantly noticed.  "Hey, Tenyo, his sword and mine are very powerful!"  Inuyasha barked.

"Yes, I know, Hanyou.  But they are not exactly what I want.  Think.  What is the one thing you cannot live without?  I will release you when you both agree to part with that one thing."

"No.  Anything else but that."  Sesshoumaru uttered under his breath.

"What was that?"  The Tenyo picked up his voice.

"I said, I rather spend the rest of eternity bound to this mutt before relinquishing my powers to you!  If you want something else, I will give you something else but my powers are mine alone!  Let's go, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up at his brother.  What did Sesshoumaru mean?, he wondered.  "Our powers?"

"Let's go!,"  Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned to leave.

"Wait!  Who gave you permission to leave my divine presence!"  With those words said, the huge doors slammed shut, causing all to jump with a start.  The Tenyo rose from her throne glowing with her heavenly light.  With her powerful voice, she bellowed,  "Who do you think you are, you little brat!"  The entire temple rumbled with a force that made Kagome and the others want to crawl out of their own skins.  "You get back here!"  She snapped her fingers.  Sesshoumaru's body was thrown back, sending him and Inuyasha sliding on the smooth floor at the base of the throne.  Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made a head-on collision with the first two steps.

From the distance, Miroku shook his head, rolling his eyes towards heaven.  "My father always told me never to anger heaven."

"I want to go home," Shippo whimpered.  Kagome petted his head to calm him down.

"I wish we would have stayed outside with Kirara and that two-headed beast."  Sango expressed her regret to the others.

"Facing Naraku sounds good just about now."  Miroku added with a sigh.

Kaede stood silently.  Kagome stared at her in thought, then turned her attention to the scene before her.  The Tenyo's light glowed brighter.  However, Kagome did not feel anger from her light.  

The Tenyo looked down on them, then slowly, set her body down on her seat.  "Get up!  I know you are not dead.   Not yet, at least."  She reached over for more fruit as Inuyasha and the elder, both dazed from getting the wind knocked out of them, stirred to get up.  "Cats are much easier to deal with.   They see my walls, they know better to keep the hell away than to risk being victims to their own curiousity.  That is what walls are for.  If I wanted trespassers, I would not have built them in the first place." 

She stared down at their moving forms.  "I know you can recover faster than that."  Inuyasha was the first to sit up, shaking away the dizziness and the stars he saw before his eyes.  He rubbed his head, trying to fight back tears.  He had hit himself on the old bump again.  "Such disconsiderate fools!  The longer it takes to make your decision the longer it will take for your friends to return home in time for dinner.  Personally, I am amazed they are not irritated with you.  I would be."

Sesshoumaru was the next one to sit up.  "I know exactly what you are thinking now.  'Why me?, Why me?, What god aweful thing have I done to deserve this?'  You must really hate yourself."

Inuyasha began speaking, "You can't take our powers."

"Who said anything about take?  I said you will _give_ them to me.  Big difference."

Sesshoumaru added, "If you take our powers we will be…"

"Useless?"

"I was going for human."

"That, too.  Believe me, it is not as bad as you think.  You just will not be able to tear your enemies to shreds.  This is why it is called a SA-CRI-FICE."

They both managed to get on their feet.

"Well, Lady, I can't wield the Tetsusaiga if I'm human!"

"It is not like you can wield it, now, as it is."

"But we need it to defeat Naraku!"

"Funny, I thought you needed the manacles.  That is why you came to steal them, is that not correct?"

Inuyasha turned pale.  Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Neither will Sesshoumaru be able to wield his Tenseiga.  And the Taijokin will surely kill him.   Nevertheless, you still want to be free."     

"Yeah, we want to be free but not at the cost of losing our powers!"  Inuyasha yelled his response.

"So, you do not want to be free?"

"Let's go Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Look, Lady, I rather lose my arm than be stupid enough to wanna be stuck to HIS ass forever!"

"Well, then, give me your powers and you will not have to lose your arm.  It is less painful that way."  She allowed a smirk to curl her lips.

"I said I don't wanna be stuck to his ass!  I never said I agreed!"

"What is it, then?  You do not want to give up your powers to be free but neither are you willing be free if it means giving up your powers.  Honestly, children,  I could care less if you choose to give me your powers or choose to be bound to each other for all eternity.  Either way,  it will still going to be fun."

"Let's go, Inuyasha.  We will find another way out of this."

"Baka-baka, Taiyoukai.  If that is what you wish, good luck on finding another Tenyo," she waved them off. " And if you manage to find one who cares, then surely the heavens have bestowed their mercy upon your insignificant lot."

Inuyasha flashed a glance at Sesshoumaru.  "What now, dumbass!"

"I was not the dumbass that got in trouble in the first place." Sesshoumaru answered and began to tug so that Inuyasha would follow.

"Oh yeah! But you were the dumbass that showed up!" Inuyasha tugged.           

"You act like a child, that which I cannot stand!" Sesshoumaru tugged even harder forcing Inuyasha to take a couple of steps.

"Can't stand a child! And you have a _human_ child with you!" Inuyasha competed with his brother by tugging with both arms.

"At least I am not being submitted by one!"

Inuyasha's mouth gaped open, partially because the remark was true and also because he did not know how to counterattack. The brothers argument amused the Tenyo even more, something of which she would take an advantage of.

"I clearly see who is the master here."

Upon hearing her comment, Inuyasha felt a shooting pain through his spine.

"What's that suppose to mean, lady!"

"Yes, I see," she appeared magically in different spots, in front, in back, at the sides, all the while observing them both.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a hard time keeping up with her.

"So the little one does what the big one says." She reappeared at her throne.

"You look here, lady! No one tells me what to do!" Inuyasha felt a slight pain as if someone had stabbed him with their eyesight. He momentarily looked at Kagome who did not seemed pleased. Sesshoumaru noticed and stared at Inuyasha as if silently telling him, Kagome had him whipped.

"I see you take orders from the girl as well." She taunted

"Piss off, lady! You're just trying to play with my head!"

 "Took you long enough to figure it out." Sesshoumaru commented.

"You shut the hell up! I don't take orders from you nor will I take it from some cheap Tenyo wannabe!"

They all gasped fearing the worst. Even Sesshoumaru, in all his grandeur, felt his heart sink to the ground. He did not know what overcame him when suddenly he violently tugged on the manacles pulling Inuyasha towards him and punching him with such force that Inuyasha felt the cut of air flow to his lungs, momentarily. Inuyasha fell on his knees in an incredible pain. The others were startled since they did not expect that reaction from Sesshoumaru, but what they feared most was the effect of Inuyasha's stupidity on the Tenyo.

"What a display!" The Tenyo clapped and clapped even harder. "That must of hurt, then again he who fears my wrath would react the same way."

"I fear nothing, WOMAN!" Sesshoumaru just lashed out. He was amazed by his own lost of control as the sweat drops became evident. He could not control the tremble of his hand. _What was going on?, _he wondered. He felt weak, he could not understand the emotion surfacing, could it be fear? Is this what fear felt like?

"You fear nothing you say." The Tenyo arose slowly from her seat.

Everyone felt as if their feet were glued, except Inuyasha who finally rose from the floor grunting. He stared up at Sesshoumaru with anger and immediately made fits.

"What the hell was that for!" He punched Sesshomaru back waking him from his gaze.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was about to stop him but was held back by Miroku who seriously nodded.

"Oh, so the little one does have it in him, now he dominates the big one." The Tenyo continued her taunting. Sesshoumaru reacted by grabbing Inuyasha by the throat.

"You have always been disobedient, stop this madness!"

"I am not the one that threw the punch!"

"You are a stupid halfling, your human side is what has weaken you!" He squeezed Inuyasha's throat more causing the hanyou to dig his nails into Sesshoumaru's arm. Their eyes began to change color as they revealed their sharp canines to one another.

"I rather be human than to be a useless one-armed youkai like you!"

"Even if I were human, I would still beat the guts out of you!"

"Would you like to make a bet out of that?" The Tenyo asked at the precise moment.

"YES!" They both shouted unconsciously. 

"Then by the powers invested in me, may it be so." An orb appeared before the brothers, which in that instant made them realized what they had just done.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha felt a sudden drain as there bodies became weaker. The orb blasted them with an imaginable power forcing them to release one another. The spectacle left the rest blinded forcing them to look away from what was happening. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha struggled but it was useless. If this was an extension of the Tenyo's power, they did not want to imagine her at full throttle. Just when they thought they could not take anymore, the orb ceased its action and returned to the Tenyo. Everyone managed a glimpse at her as she shrunk the orb into a jewel at the center of her garment. A child appeared next to the Tenyo tugging as if she wanted something. When the Tenyo knelt down she felt the child's stomach grumble, "Oh my, I do believe it is supper time." She rose with the child in her arms providing a view of those below. 

"I believe you will not need those anymore." The manacles flowed towards the Tenyo's free hand. "Without further adieu, thank you for stopping by." Out from nowhere, a hurricane like wind swept all of them into the air and flung them out of the now open doors. The departure was a quick one for them, within seconds they ended far from the temple. Shippou was sure he had seen a sparrow face to face, such a marvelous experience with a painful landing.

***

Time was not of the essence yet a considerable amount had passed by before Sesshoumaru finally opened his eyes. He could see how the stars beautifully decorated the night sky. The moment seemed peaceful, he could lie there for a while wishing an eternity of comfort as a shooting star appeared and disappeared like magic.  He wondered to himself about life and why people take the time to remember suffering and anguish but do not take the time to contemplate the goodness of nature. He suddenly felt ill from his thoughts not realizing what had just transpired. The night air was fresh flowing through his nostrils. The grass formed a bed of comfort cushioning every part that layed upon the greens. How valuable the moment felt with the orchestral of crickets and frogs nearby. With such feelings Sesshoumaru definantly knew something was wrong with him. Although the fall did not kill him, he was sure the Tenyo had removed his powers. He slightly rose his head, observing his surroundings. He was in the very forest he had traveled through countless times, alone yet tranquil. He permitted his head to slump back, remaining motionless for the time being.

Kagome supported Sango by the arm as the two roamed around slightly injured, Sango more than Kagome, yet they both managed. It was a wonder they did not die from the fall. All had been separated however Sango had managed to keep a hold on Kagome long enough before they both crashed on the same tree. From there on Sango painfully broke the rest of Kagome's fall, she thanked the heavens that she had her armor on, Kagome was heavier than she looked. Kagome was not sure of how much time had passed, but she had to wait awhile before she managed to awaken Sango. The two of them figured the others could not be far and decided to search for the rest. Sango had a hunch that Kirara and Shippou were fine since they both had the ability to transform, as for the rest, she worried about the monk but figured he would be fine as well as Inuyasha and his older brother. Kagome wished her thoughts would be as easy as Sango's, but she was sure that she had seen something concerning Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's appearance before the Tenyo unexpectedly threw them out. The two girls continued their journey slowly as Sango began to drag her feet more. Kagome noticed the girl was out of breath, something was wrong. Although Sango was a bit reluctant, Kagome decided they should rest awhile longer.

"I am fine, Kagome."

"I think not, I am sure I knocked the wind out of you when I fell on top of you."

"Perhaps you are right." Those were the last words Sango spoke before passing out. She slumped to the side permitting her beautiful black hair to cover her face. 

"I'll be back." Kagome tenderly whispered. She stood up with some effort and continued to walk a little further before tripping on what seemed to be a body.

"Ouchy!" She lifted herself to see if it was one of the guys. It was hard to make out through the darkness yet the facial features were familiar. Indeed it was one of them, just not the one she had hoped for.

***

The annoyed hanyou made his way through the forest making enough noise to wake up the dead.

"Out of all the things that could have happened!"

"Inuyasha, be grateful that you survived!"

"Shut-up already! Why is it when something like this happens I always end up with you, Shippou?"

"If it wasn't for me you would be plant food by now!"

"Ha! I didn't need your help, I would have survived!"

"Not in your current state!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I figure that it must be the first day of the month already since your hair is black."

But it was not the first day of the month. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks in shock by Shippou's comment. The youngster jumped off seemingly having heard some noise, he ran towards whatever it was. All the while he yelled things at Inuyasha, but the hanyou was in a sort of daze. He began to look at his hands, they were normal, no long finger nails and even worse, he had lost his abilities to pick up any scent. He remained in that state until Shippo returned to tell him he found Miroku. Inuyasha snapped out of it and ran in the direction where the monk would be. Miroku was already conscious, sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Inuyasha rushed to his side to see how he was.  

"Miroku, are you hurt?" 

"I should manage, how about the others?"

"Well Shippou is with me, as for the rest I have no idea."

Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was staring at him mesmorized. 

"I see the Tenyo completed her promise, but if you are human then that means…"

"I don't want to imagine." Inuyasha interrupted although he shared the same thoughts of the monk.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, let's hurry and find the others!"

Inuyasha bonked the little one on the head for being so hasty.

"I will be fine here, go on with Shippou and find the girls, I just need to recollect myself, I fear I might slow you down."

"I rather stay here with you Miroku! That Inuyasha is mean, and ungrateful. I should have let him fall hard!"

"Why you little pest!"

"Inuyasha!" A voice surged through the forest.

"That sounds like Kagome!" Shippo excitedly ran towards the direction of the voice.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He was about to run after the youngster when suddenly he saw the child running back towards his direction frightened. He clunged onto Inuyasha, trembling.

"What's the big idea, get off me!"

"There's a big guy with black hair just as ugly as you with Kagome and Sango!"

Enraged, Inuyasha grabbed the demonchild and threw him down. Luckily, Miroku caught him before he could hit the floor. 

"Inuyasha!" The voice was clearer by now as well as the sound of footsteps.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha responded. In no time, Kagome found her way along with Sango and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was surprised to see all three of them together, mainly to see Sesshoumaru with them. Miroku stood up as soon as he saw Sango hurt, but what startled him the most was to see that it was Sesshoumaru who carried her. Shippo ran towards Kagome worried by _this_ scenario. 

"I have Sango to thank, it was her who broke my fall, then along the way we came across…"

"Trash!" Inuyasha shouted at seeing Sesshoumaru. "Why the hell did you bring him along!"

"Inuyasha, this is no time for pointless arguments. None of us are in the condition for it." Kagome pointed out.

"I would have left you to rot! So what, you came back to finish the job? Well not before I am finished with you!" 

The moon was now uncovered revealing the full figure of Sesshoumaru and Sango who rested on his shoulder. 

Kagome sighed, "You see what I mean." 

They all felt astonished, Sesshoumoru's features looked unchanged without considering his long black hair, normal teeth, light brown eyes and human ears. The silence was broken by Inuyasha's loud uncontrollable laughter. Kagome did not share his amusement, they still had to find Kaede and Kirara. 

"Who's the useless one now!" He continued to make fun of his brother's appearance.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" The hanyou was forced on his face by Kagome's order as if his body did not hurt already. "Like I said, this is no time to argue, besides Sesshoumaru will be tagging along for sometime."

Inuayasha jumped back on his feet. "Tagging along!"

"Yes, by his own free will, too."

Inuyasha felt fury and yet he could not understand Sesshoumaru's objective.

"He has no business being with us!"

"Maybe he doesn't, yet he did help carry Sango here."

"I don't care!"

"Inuyasha, it is quite simple", Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, "you got me into this dilemma and I cannot return home as I am now."

"I don't care about your reasons, I don't want you with us!"

"Inuyasha that is enough!" Everyone but Sesshoumaru were surprised by Miroku's sudden outburst. "He cannot return home because he would be dead before he made it."

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Shippo innocently asked.

"If word got out of Sesshoumaru being human, his enemies would surely come after him. There would be no way he could defend himself as a human against other powerful yokai."

"What's that to me? Let him be killed, he probably deserves it!"

"Inuyasha, have you no heart?" Kagome's voice trembled.

Inuyasha felt his heart would sink if Kagome began to cry. He did not want Kagome to think he was insensitive. Despite his reluctant feelings, he was willing to let Sesshoumaru remain with them until they could figure something out.

"Fine then, I guess he can come with us, it would be good that way once we feel better we can fight each other on equal terms, ha, ha, can't wait until that moment to show him who is really the useless one!"

Kagome turned her attention to Miroku who a waited for what ever she was about to say.

"Miroku, are you well enough to carry some extra weight?"

"Well I believe so."

At hearing Kagome Inuyasha began to wave his hands as if pleading, "Kagome!"

She took in a deep breath, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha passed out while Miroku tried to pick up his body.

"I think you might have overdone it, Kagome."

"I fear I did. I forgot he was in his human form."

"We still have to find Kaede and Kirara, Kagome." Shippo pointed out.

Kagome smiled at him, "Sango had a theory that perhaps Kaede and Kirara are back at the her hut."

"That sly old lady!" Shippo gasped.

"Let us be off, I fear we have a long way to go." Kagome walked on ahead with Sesshoumaru, who was familiar with the forest and the still unconscience Sango. Miroku carried Inuyasha on his back. Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha, a motion that made Miroku stop.

"Shippo, please do not add more weight, both Inuyasha and his stubbornness are heavy."

"Sorry." The little fox ran off to catch up with Kagome.


	5. I've got that Human Feeling

  Kirara waited patiently at the door for the return of Sango along with the others. Inside, Kaede was preparing some medicine, which she was sure would be handy for she knew that some of them had to had sustain some type of injury. The old miko was fortunate that the demon cat had caught her in mid air. Although, the thought of the Tenyo left Kaede a bit confused. Tenyos, as powerful as they are, they normally do not react in such an abrupt manner. Her friend had told her of the kindness these heavenly beings emanated and that normally they would use their powers if left without a choice. Kaede withdrew some of the medicine from the pot and placed it on Kirara's little left paw. She did not fail to whimper a bit, the medicine sting leaving a burning sensation.

"There, there now, you will feel better in no time. Thanks to you we were both fortunate."

A sudden strong wind distracted Kirara since she expected Sango to appear at any second from the forest.

"I will be inside, tell me when they arrive."

Kaede returned to check up on the medicine making sure it was not burnt. Her thoughts from earlier managed to seep in once more. She paused in seeking a solution to the question from before and eventually concluded that the Tenyo must have had her reasons.

"Then again, I guess there is always a rotten one from the whole bunch. Either that or she just has nothing better to do." The miko thought to herself. Kaede could hear Kirara outside jumping making the normal noise animals do when they are excited about something. 

"Hummmm, they must be here."

Kaede stepped outside once again. Indeed, the whole party had arrived. Kirara rejoiced looking up at the old woman.

"Well they do not look all that bad from here, yet I wonder if my eyes deceive me. Is that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother who carries Sango?"

Kirara was a bit perplexed with the miko's observation. Kaede twitched her eyes attempting to focus on the figures. Although it was a cloudless night accompanied by a new moon and billions of stars, she was not certain of the possibility ahead. But if her eyes did not betray her then certainly it would be a long night, perhaps even longer.

            "Kaede sama, we are here." Kagome announced.

            Kaede waited by the doorway, she was right in her presumptions. She permitted everyone to enter offering warmth and comfort. Sango was immediately placed on a soft blanket. Kagome informed that Sango had not regained consciousness since they left the woods. Miroku had miraculously only a couple of scratches. He dropped Inuyasha on the ground, an act that produced an unconscious growl from the Hanyou.

            "Oh my." Kaede could not help expressing her concerns. "Black hair can only be sign of one thing", she walked up to Sesshoumaru giving him a stern look, " and so she removed your powers, a condition that turns you into a human."

            "What is it you are saying old woman?" Sesshoumaru expressed full concern.

            "As you heard, the Tenyo took away your powers."

            "No! I mean what you said afterwards!" Those that were conscious were surprised by how desperate he sounded.

            "She _said_ we are human, clean the dirt out of your ears you moron!" It was obvious Inuyasha had came to. It took him effort to sit up considering that his whole body was crying for mercy.

            "Watch it Inuyasha! I can still finish you here!" Sesshoumaru could not refrain from responding.

            "NAH! Your useless now, just like you have always been!" Inuyasha teased.

            "You little brat!" Miroku held on to the still strong but now human Sesshoumaru from attacking the big mouth Inuyasha.

            "Come on! Want a piece me, huh, huh, want a piece I'll give it to you!" Inuyasha was about to get up but instead he remained on the floor protecting his head at which Kagome aimed at.

            "That's enough from you! Don't forget that you got yourself into this position!" Kagome said with fury.

            "That is enough from everyone, there is work to be done. First we have to figure out a solution for this problem."

            Sesshoumaru stopped resisting once he finally saw his hands. He could hear no one; he kept on staring at his hands, which were indeed as tender as human hands. It was not possible he thought to himself. He walked across the room finding a mirror at the other side. He began to study his features, his eyes had more of a brown tone to them, and his ears were rounded out, his teeth looked so boxed and uncomfortable since the canines were not present. But what he noticed the most was the black hairs on his head and eyebrows. All this shocked him, he felt as if he was staring at an image of someone other than himself. He felt something had over taken him, a feeling he lacked explanation for. His senses had also changed as he began to feel somewhat ill. He snapped out of his trance once he noticed the reflection of everyone looking at him. Their facial expressions struck him as different from before, he could feel the pity from the monk and the miko, he felt the concern of the old lady and the childish worry of the little fox demon who looked like he was about to cry. From Inuyasha he felt something odd, for as indifferent as the hanyou seemed at the moment, he sensed a bit of grief, something Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding. Sesshoumaru concentrated back on his own image, giving his reflection a stern look as if challenging it; he turned his back on the image before him and gave his attention to the old lady.

            "Old woman, I trust you will find a solution to this dilemma."

            Kaede sighed, "I must consult with my friend to see what she has to say."

            "Make it fast." Sesshoumaru answered with a certain authority.

            "I don't think you are in any position to make demands." Miroku calmly answered. 

            "Neither of you comprehend that I cannot remain like this."

            "What, being a human is too low for you?" Inuyasha rose from his spot, "Humph! You always thought yourself better than any one."

            "It has nothing to do with that." Sesshoumaru contained his anger.

            "Oh yeah! Then what?"

            Sesshoumaru choked a bit, he could not reply not because he did not have an answer, but because he knew he could not answer without having a disadvantage. He would have to reply without revealing anything crucial.

            "Well we are waiting! What is it then!" Inuyasha kept pressing on.

            Sesshoumaru began to feel sick; he was not sure why but a nauseous feeling was taking over. He remained silent, Kagome noticed that he was struggling with something within; she could somehow sense it, a horrible feeling.

            "Ha! I knew it!"

            "Inuyasha, that's enough. Something's not right." Kagome pointed out.

            Miroku had also noticed the little trembles that Sesshoumaru emitted. 

            "Tenyo's magic has its consequences." He finally responded still with uneasiness. 

            "I don't get it!" Inuyasha blurted.

            "What do you mean, like certain side affects?" Kagome enquired.

            "If you wish to use that word, yes." Sesshoumaru felt queasy as he began to produce sweat.

            "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha was very confused but suddenly felt the dread of his words.

            "Indeed," the old miko interrupted, "I best be on my way."

            "Hey wait old hag, do you know something I don't know!"

            "I know many things you don't."

            "Don't even think about lecturing me, just answer what I want to know!"

            "Simply put Inuyasha, Tenyo's powers are double sided."

            "Meaning?"

            "Meaning that if you were smarter you would understand."

            Inuyasha wanted to grab the old miko by the neck. "I am not stupid!"

            "Just stubborn, which in your case is a synonym of stupid." Kagome answered with arms crossed.

            "Don't use words I don't know!"

            "Get a dictionary then!"

            "What's a dictionary?" Shippou jump up on her staring with the cutest eyes ever.

            "What is a synonym?" Miroku scratched his head.

            "Ha! You see! I am not the only idiot!" 

            Shippou got teary eyed after hearing Inuyasha's claim, "Kagome he called Miroku and me an idiot!" 

            "Oh that was intended for me too?" Miroku smiled.

            "Oh boy." Kagome realized what she got herself into.

            Sesshoumaru on the other hand paid no heed; he was feeling dizzy and weak on the knees. The terrible pain of his abdomen began rising little by little. The room felt like it was spinning. The ache continued to travel further up, burning as it came, he grabbed at it rapidly. It was this motion that caught Kagome's attention as well as the others. His breathing was deeper than usual.

            "Sesshoumaru sama, are you alright?" Kagome was concerned.

            Inuyasha noticed that his brother was acting very strangely and it scared him not knowing what to expect.

            The burning pain worsen, he could not resist any longer. He looked up at Inuyasha with a horrible face, a gesture that made him want to stand back a little. At no moments noticed, Sesshoumaru suddenly dashed out of the room stumbling a bit as he shoved those that were in his way. He did not hear the voices calling for him; he just kept on going until he could no more. He fell on his knees near a tree; it was there that he let the demon out. He was not sure how long it took but relief came instantly. He slumped next to the tree breathing deeply and resting from the little ordeal.  He felt more relaxed with the night breeze cooling down the drops of sweat on his forehead. Once again he felt at peace, everything return to normal. 

            A little voice was heard, running towards his direction. Yet he did not care to see who it was. 

            "Kagome", Shippou called back, "I found him." The little yokai ran up to where the once gallant dog demon lied. Picking up a stench, Shippou searched for the remains. 

            "Ewwwwwwwww" Shippou covered his little nose. Kagome appeared shortly after followed by Miroku and a reluctant Inuyasha. Kneeling down to the exhausted Sesshoumaru, she touched the front of his head, which was slightly warm.

            "It seems he has a bit of a fever."

            "What the hell was that all about?!" Inuyasha obviously upset was not willing to take anymore of his brother's dramatic displays.

            "He needs some medicine for that fever, Miroku, you and Inuyasha carry him back. Shippou run back and tell Kaede we will be needing some extra blankets."

            "You have to be kidding! There is no way I am carrying him back, he can stay here for all I care!"

            "Inuyasha don't be so selfish!" Kagome had already had enough of his rants for one day. "If you won't carry him then I will!" Kagome had begun along with Miroku to lift Sesshoumaru. 

            "I can do it!" Inuyasha took the side Kagome was trying to lift. "And I am not selfish!" He helped Miroku out, Sesshoumaru was heavier than Inuyasha thought, then again he could not enjoy of the privileges he had as a hanyou.

            It took some time to drag him into the hut yet what upset Inuyasha was that Sesshoumaru was very conscious just seemingly weak. He was accommodated into a futon and given some green stuff that tasted weird yet the effects made him drowsy. He fell asleep within minutes. The rest now had time to sit and tend to their own injuries, which were not all that major. Kaede agreed to stay through the night just incase anything happened, yet promised first thing in the morning to be off to her friend's house for an expert opinion, yet Kaede feared she already knew the answer.

Kagome was the first one awake when the sun came out. Kaede was gone along with Kirara. The rest lay comfortably asleep except for Inuyasha he was sleeping sitting against the wall. She rose carefully not to wake Shippou who was next to her and tiptoed between the others. She managed to make it to the door and take a small peek outside. She saw Sango sitting on a big rock just staring at the distance. Kagome had not noticed Sango's bed was empty. She walked a couple of paces towards Sango who seemed peaceful. 

"I hadn't noticed you were awake." Kagome was concerned.

"I woke up before Kaede left. After explaining the odd circumstances I told her to take Kirara and then I came out here." Sango delivered a smile of relief to Kagome.

"I hope you are feeling better, I really did not mean to fall on you like that."

"You worry too much Kagome, I just had the wind knocked out of me but other than that Kaede told me I was perfectly fine, just a couple of bruises."

Kagome sat next to Sango to contemplate the horizon as well. She couldn't help but notice a piece of paper in Sango's hands. Kagome pointed at it, enquiring in its contents.

"These? Kaede said that if the brothers did these things they would gain strength." She handed the _list_ to Kagome who in return could not help but deliver a silly expression.

"This is a to do list, for all of us."

"Kaede does not believe in pampering for recovery."

Kagome looked at the long list of chores, the hardest jobs were for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but they all had something to do. 

"Kaede surely knows how to use things to her advantage, well I guess this will not sit well with two in particular."

Just as expected, Inuyasha was already putting up a fit and although Sesshoumaru did not say anything his face revealed a million thoughts.

"This is her idea of recovery!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, remember you are human now, you will have to build up your strength." Kagome pointed out.

"To build up strength? It seems more like the old hag is using us! Half of these things will kill me!"

Kagome knew Inuyasha was right in some aspect. She looked at the list once more and the main thing she wanted the brothers to do was build a closer water source that would consist in some heavy duty digging and moving of large rocks.

"I am sure Kaede has her reasons, besides there is a good proverb that says that a man who does not work, does not eat." Miroku always had something intelligent to say.

"I am glad to hear you say that, there is a list of things Kaede wants you to do as well." Sango pat him hard on the back.

"Surely enough I would have to go to town to do them, that Kaede is so sweet."

"Actually, she wants you to replace the roof of the hut, all the materials you need are here."

Miroku choked a bit, it seems his visit to town would have to wait, so much for seeing young beautiful women that could bare his children.

"How about me Kagome?" Shippou's energetic will to help was just cute. 

"You get to help Sango and I with the regular chores."

"This is injustice I tell you, that old hag is just using us!" Inuyasha had to voice his protest one last time.

"Well Inuyasha, there might be an alternative."

Inuyasha rushed to her side like an obedient puppy, "Really?"

"You can always beg for your powers back."

"Ha! That's a joke!"

"Then shut up and start working!"

He snatched the paper that had the directions Kaede left from her hands and went off mumbling. Sesshoumaru on the other hand remained under the shade of a tree.

"Hey you! If I have to work then so do you!"

"Sesshoumaru, are you feeling better?" Kagome's concerns for Sesshoumaru annoyed Inuyasha deeply.

"He is just fine! Now get off that lazy ass and help me build this stupid canal!"

"Help you?" Sesshoumaru answered with a grin, "Since when does a self sufficient half breed need my help?"

"Why you STUPID motherfu….!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome interfered on time.  The now human hanyou met face with the ground he stood on.  Pain…worlds of pain, crept up his spine.

            "Ka-goooo-meeeeeeeee!  I'm gonna get you for this," he swore with tears in his eyes.

            The sun burned fiercely as Inuyasha painfully dug in the ground, muttering all sorts of obscenities under his breath while Sesshoumaru sat on a large rock under the good shade of an oak tree, just watching and melting under the heat.  The dreadful heat…Sesshoumaru did not know how much more of this torture he could take.  It was getting to the point that even wearing his own kimono was unbearable and the weight of his armor was intolerable.  He never felt such discomfort in his life.  He never sweated this much in his life.

            For Inuyasha, digging was not as easy as it was before.  Without the help of his claws, he was wearing his own nails down to the point of his fingers bleeding.  He stopped, suddenly, to look where Sesshoumaru was.  To his dismay, the lazy schmuck was taking it easy under a tree while he broke his back doing most of the work.

            "Hey, Stupid!  (Yeah, you!)  I could use some help here!" Inuyasha called to his brother, who in turn looked like he could care less.  "In case you forgot, this is a job for two idiots, not ONE!"

            "It is funny you should mention that, Inuyasha, you seem to be doing just fine by yourself,"  he answered, rather annoyed.

            "Look, Kaede wants this done!  So, do something!  Start by moving that rock!", he pointed to a big rock in front of Sesshoumaru.  Instead of moving the one Inuyasha indicated, with his foot he kicked the smaller one to the side.

            "There, it is moved."  He said challenging him.

            "Kagome!", Shippo came scurrying  inside the hut on all fours, "Kagome!"

            "Shippo, what is it?"  She, along with Sango, laid the firewood neatly in a corner.

            "Inuyasha!  Sesshoumaru-sama!  They're killing each other!"

            Kagome and Sango quickly ran outside towards the field.  From their vantage point, they could see a large cloud of dust kicking up near the oak tree.  Shippou was right, they were fighting.  Inuyasha was on top, trying to smack the stuffing out of Sesshoumaru, who was fending off  Inuyasha with his one arm on his back.

            "Should we interfere?,"  Sango asked, concerned.

            "I don't know." Kagome sounded hesitant.

            "You think it'd be safe?"  Shippou questioned the only way cuteness allowed him to do so.

            "Not really but Kaede wouldn't like her field destroyed, either."

            "You friggin' bastard!  I'm pounding ya ta next week!"   bellowed Inuyasha struggling to achieve fist contact to his brother's face.

            Sesshoumaru, not exactly about to give the younger one that satisfaction, managed to flip the hanyou off him using the full weight of his own body and the help of his arm.  Inuyasha landed on his back.  However, before he could quickly get to his feet, Sesshoumaru assumed the straddled position, taking Inuyasha by the neck to pin him down.

            Inuyasha tried getting Sesshoumaru off but could only manage to kick his legs.  Sesshoumaru pressed down harder, using his full weight to subdue his brother.  Inuyasha still kicked.  He could not breathe.

            "It is time you die, Inuyasha!"  he pressed harder on the hanyou's neck while bearing his weight fully on Inuyasha's chest.

            "Oh no!"  Kagome realized what was afoot and went running to break the fight off.  The others followed after her.  Even Miroku who was up on the roof decided this was too good to pass up. "Sesshoumaru!  Get off him!"  She ordered, standing right behind him.

            Sesshoumaru did not hear her.  Inuyasha was already turning blue in the face.

            "He did not hear you,"  Sango uttered.

            Sesshoumaru's concentration was fully on choking Inuyasha.  "Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you!  Get off of him!"

            "No use, Kagome, he's not listening to you!"  Miroku bellowed.

            "_I think I'm going to regret this_."  Without warning, Kagome did the unthinkable that would get any mortal killed.  She jumped on Sesshoumaru's back putting the deadly squeeze around the demon's neck.  "Let go of him, you bully!"  

            "Get off, bitch!"

            "Bitch?! Bitch?! I'll show you who's a bitch!,"  She tightened her hold around his neck, choking the living daylights out of  him, forcing the youkai prince to release Inuyasha.             

            "I think Sesshoumaru-sama needs help, now.",  Miroku stated the obvious.

            Shippou ran up to a semi-conscious Inuyasha who struggled to bring air back into his lungs, rubbing the soreness out of his throat.  "Inuyasha?"  Inuyasha painfully inhaled.  "Are you okay?"

            Inuyasha nodded, struggling still.

            "Ka-kagome?"

            Shippou, looking at the action transpiring a ways from them, answered the hanyou with, "She's handling things."

            Miroku came, kneeing down by Inuyasha rubbing his back, "Whatever you do, do not look back, it is pretty ugly."  (Don't look now, it's pretty ugly).

"Of all the childish things!  What do you have to say for yourselves?!,"  Yelled Kagome with her knuckles pressing against her hips.  Just like little children, the brothers had their backs turned from each other saying nothing.  Kagome prodded, "Well?!  Say something!"

They both were rubbing the dark bruises they had around their necks in hopes that would help rid the pain.  But it did not.  Kagome's yelling was making it worse.  Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand why Inuyasha feared this human so much.  She was terrifying.  But,... since when?

            It had taken a bit of effort to get this woman-child off his back.  Her grip had been dangerously lethal as it made a tight circle around his neck.  To add to that, she had wrapped her legs around his waist making it even harder for him to breathe despite having the armor on.

            "Well, if you're not going to say something then don't!  But let me warn you, that canal better be done before Kaede gets back!  If not, I'm  going to make you both pay ever so dearly!"

            "He started it!,"  Inuyasha pointed accusingly at his brother.

            "I?  Perhaps you should look more often in the mirror before taking any of your appendages out for air,"  Sesshoumaru retaliated in his own defense.  Everyone, especially Sesshoumaru, could not believe what he just had said.  

            "Er?  Well, let's…not get…into that…," Kagome wore this only perplexed expression on her face.  "Anyway…" she continued, the brothers both pouting and eyeing each other with vengeance. "Anyway, get back to work…that's if you want to eat."

            "Yes, if we have to do it, so do you," Miroku added.

            Sesshoumaru, feeling appalled by the monk's meddling suggested, "Why do you not take your concerns elsewhere?  I, Sesshoumaru, do not recall asking you."

            "I, Sesshoumaru…I, Sesshoumaru!  Is that all you can say, you big pain in the ass?!"  Inuyasha attacked.

            "Inuyasha, for some reason, I feel extremely compelled to permanently lodge my boot up your backside."  Sesshoumaru defended again.

            "He,hehehehehe, OOOOOOOOKAAAAy, that's enough of that," Kagome said nervously.  "Let's just get back to work.  I hope I don't have to come back here to straighten you out unless you prefer death."     She looked at them both before returning to the hut.

            "Kagome," Sango softly pulled her by the arm away from the ears of others, "Is it me, or do I sense something different about Inuyasha's brother?"

            "I have a theory of my own on that matter." Miroku had to voice his opinion.

            "Miroku?" Kagome feared the possibilities.

            "It seems that he is becoming human."

            "I think that has been established already Miroku." Sango rolled her eyes.

            "I mean in every sense of the word, he is still transforming."

            "What do you mean by, still?" Kagome managed to ask.

            "I mean everything that makes a human, human, mainly emotions, uncontrollable urges…"

            "Like you, Miroku?" Sango interrupted.

            Miroku returned a smile, a very fresh faced one that began to annoy Sango to the point that she walked off into the hut. Yet unlike Sango, Kagome felt Miroku had a point and if his point was correct then what would all of this lead to?

Elsewhere….

            Kirara pranced around playing with the little insects she could find and chasing one of two down until she was left out of breathe. She entertained herself while Kaede spoke with her friend, the one she said to know vastly about Tenyo's. The place they were in was beautiful enough for a cat demon like Kirara to appreciate. The grass was so soft that she felt the necessity to lie in it awhile and while she was at it, maybe a little nap would be in order. Yet it seemed that possibility would have to wait for Kaede came rushing out from the big house telling Kirara they had to hurry back. At once Kirara obey, although she wished to remain there awhile longer. She transformed into her full size and off they were.

            "At speed! Kirara! We must return as soon as possible, it is worst than I feared!"  Kaede had thought of the possibilities concerning the fate of Sesshoumaru  being in  human form, yet she did not suspect how serious the outcome could be for both brothers. 


	6. Chapter Six?

The Gold Manacles- Chapter Six

No, it's not here and we must apologize.  You see, we have chapter six already written but there's a problem, we have it on our zip disk and well, Our zip drive is not functioning the way it should be and we're having trouble opening the file with the document.  We are trying arduously to find a way to open the document.  Now, if that is not possible then we might have to rewrite the chapter again…*wants to cry*

Anyway, please have a little more patience.

We want to thank all of the people that have read our fic so far.  Oh, I want to announce that there is another Inufic in the works that proceeds this one.  For now, it is titled, The Lost and the Found.  Yes, for all you Sesshoumaru fans out there, he is in this story!  There is also the introduction of a new character, Takeda Sai, who will become vital to the Sesshoumaru…a rival?  A friend?  A lover?  Who knows, but Sai is important to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  **Evil grin.**    

To leave you all dangling, here is a sample from the story:

Too many people!  Too much noise!  Sesshoumaru was agonizing.  His migrain was not getting any better.  Of all the places in the world, why did Jubei had to retire to a place as populated as this?!  

            Sesshoumaru looked up at the blue sky  under the protection of his straw hat.  His clothing wreaked disgustingly of human despite of Jaken's efforts of washing it of its stench.  This was in no way helping him feel any better.  What had he been thinking when he decided to venture this place on his own!  Alas, the sky did not provide him with the answer he wanted.

            The smells were aweful!  It was as confusing as the noise around him.  For sure, humans did not habit themselves in bathing!  Disgusting!  He shook his head confirming to his disappointment.  He was not feeling well and resorted to resting against the nearest wall he could find.  The color in his face was drained.  The last time he had been in a place like this, he was human.  It had been hot that day and extremely eventful.  He had been weak and devoid of his powers.  Now, despite being in his full demonic glory, this felt like déjà vu.  There were days he cursed having sensitive hearing and an acute sense of smell.

            Noise upon noise, he could hear women giggling to silliness, children singing about an acorn falling into a pond and being greeted by a catfish, men hollering obsenities, dogs barking, cats meowing, mice scampering, and old men breaking wind, which he easily smelled, much to his delight.  Above all, though, he could hear ebb and flow of the sea as it kissed the ships' hauls and the docks.  The way the water splashed against the rocks were like gongs to his ears.  The sound the water made was pleasant. It was the only pleasant thing he heard.  He was not as close as he should have been to the water but he could still hear its wonderful melody as it sang.  

            Sesshoumaru reached into his breast to pull out a piece of parchment which Gin had given him.  On it were directions on where to go ask for Master Jubei.  He realized, or was too proud to admit, that he was certainly lost beyond belief and did not know exactly where to find this place.  The youkai prince growled his frustration.  He might actually have to ask one of these ningen for directions.  Feh!  He crushed the parchment in the ball of his fist.

            He stood erect, away from the wall so not to appear weak.  He looked around to see if he could find someone he could ask.  There were nothing but food vendors and customers all around.  This was humiliating!  Asking ningen was far below him but he knew not the way through this laberinth of a place.  He should have brought the girl.

            Sai wondered from one store to another.  Nothing suited his appetite.  He was hungry but all he saw were different varieties of fish dishes.  He had enough fish!  The Chinemen were close by purchasing things like souvenirs to take back to their families.  It pleased the young scholar to see them smiling and excitement that it brought a little smile onto his own young face.

            Children played and sang a song which he had not heard in such a long time.  As he stood where he was in the midst of the crowd, he heard the little ones sing the tale of an acorn that fell from a tree and into the very bottom of a pond.  Then, a little catfish comes to greet it and asks the little acorn to play…_Don kuri koro koro, don kuri ko_….

That was how the song went.  Sai's smile widened, remembering playing that game with his older brothers and younger sister.  They would play that  near the same river they caught fireflies. 

            Li Ping watched the young boy in his contemplation.  Sai reminded him of his own son back home.  Tonight would be the last time they would be together, he mused.  The boy had been a comfort for him and everybody else on the ship.  He would tell them stories of his adventures throughout the land and the fact that he did most of his schooling with monks.  For his young age, Li Ping could tell the boy had it all together.  There was a vibrance in him as well as an ageless maturity.  The gods know this man-child is more of an adult than most of the children he had seen that were exactly his same age.  To see him smile at the playing children was a reward beyond rewards.  His father must be extremely proud of him!

            Every woman that passed by, giggled in admiration towards the boy.  It was true, the boy was one of those pretty ones.  Ping did not understand what they were saying but he could imagine what they could be saying.  It was always the same words…oh, how beautiful!, oh, how adorable!, oh, he'd look good displayed on a pedestal!...to all this and more, it would either cause the youth to blush or get irritated.  Yes, he was a pretty one, not handsome, but pretty.

            "Sai!", Li Ping startled the boy out of his reverie.

            "Yes?"

            "The boys here are in need of your interpreting skills."

            Sai took a look at the other two trying to negociate with the Japanese vendors with what seemed like a strangled version of very bad Japanese.  Sai tried stifling his laughter.  They definitely needed major help.  He walked to where they were.  It was a ramen shop which specialized in many varieties of ramen.  They were having a heck of a time telling the vendor what they wanted and understanding what the vendor was telling them.

            "I'm coming!"  As he headed towards the little group, a man backed up from one of the stands bumping into him.  Sai almost lost balance but quickly regained footing.  At the same time, a piece of folded up parchment fell to the ground.  Without much thought, Sai pronounced a silent oops and quickly bending to gather the fallen object.  However, the moment he grabbed the parchment, another hand grabbed it.  Sai, instantly turned to the figure hunched over next to him, it was the man he bumped into, who smoothly placed the paper back in his breast pocket.  The man stood up readjusting his travel clothes and then, his hat.

            From where he knelt on the ground, Sai could now clearly see the stranger's face.  What Sai could see was a mature man with …white hair?  Sai tilted his own hat a little bit up to have a better look of his face, he was young and sported strange markings, a warrior, perhaps?  The man stopped fidgeting on himself once he noticed he was being stared at by this foreign boy.  Sai was delivered an annoyed, cold stare of a haughty nature.  As if drawn, the boy slowly met this man's challenge by standing up and staring back in return.  To Sai's amazement, he could see his own reflection in this stranger's eyes, despite the shadow partly concealing them.  They were cold yet, soft.  Both of these contrasting emotions existed together in an ocean of torment.

            Sesshoumaru thought this child, indeed, was in want of a deathwish.  How dare he stand up to He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and expect to survive this staring contest?!  Yet, he could see himself in this boy's brown pools.  They were warm and innocent yet they held a blazing fire to them.  They were honest yet, there was something about them that hinted falsehood.

A contrasting ocean of torment was what Sai could see and somehow feel.  They were extremely captivating, his orbs, which were heavily emphasized with rich crimson, the color of blood.  But, what made his eyes the most captivating of all was the gold color it possessed.  Sai, then realized with a startle, they were gold!  His eyes were pure gold!

            The boy's eyes widened, sesshoumaru noticed.  He heard his heart beating quicker as he stepped back a little but not too quick to not alert the people around.  Sesshoumaru made note of these considerations but was careful enough not to let himself get distracted.

            Sai swallowed nervously then pronouncing, as if to himself, "Youkai."

            Although, the word was said in a whisper, it was audible enough for the Youkai Prince of the West.  Now, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be on the nervous end.  There were too many people to make a quick break for it by air.  He broke away from the boy's stare to look up, people were staring as they passed by.  Others paid no heed.  Then, as if by chance, Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the child's compatriots making their way to where they were.

            "Hey, boy!," they yelled in Chinese.

            Sai snapped his head around to see the guys coming.  Sesshoumaru saw his chance to get away.  When Sai turned back, the stranger was gone.  The only thing he saw was a straw hat cutting through the crowd like a hot knife.

            "Was he bothering you?," asked Li Ping in concern.

            "No, he just dropped something and I helped pick it up," he answered rapidly.

            "Well, just in case, you stay close to us," Ping said.

            Sai nodded with a smile.

            "Alright, with that settled, maybe it's best we search for a place to stay for the night," the chinaman suggested.

            They all nodded.  Sai stared down at his beaded bracelet, tugging on the beads he went over what just had happened.  Why would a youkai be here in plain sight?  And why did he not detect him?  This was strange.  Sai did not like it one bit.  He would have to investigate and make sure as hell that this youkai did not come here to make trouble.

Hidden away from the business of the streets, sesshoumaru rested in the comfort of an alley.  He removed his hat, setting it aside.  He rested his back against a stone wall, trying to catch his breath and return his heart rate to normal.  That was really a close call, he thought.  He was this close to being discovered.  Good thing he was not or this nice city would have to do repairs on the fine architecture he had found to be in abundance.

            Now, that was the least of his worries.  There was something strange about that Chinese boy.  He was the only one who found him out.  It was like the boy could sense him.  This was no ordinary boy!, Sesshoumaru drove to that conclusion.  He decided he would have to steer clear of this human.  First, however, he had to regain his lost composure before heading out into the light again.

            This was going to be a VERY long day.

            "What more could happen?," then, before answering that question,  "Don't answer that."

End of Sample.

Happy Reading!  And I hope you all stay tuned.


End file.
